Blueberry Pie and Carrot Cake
by AlphaReader1111
Summary: Throughout his whole life, Nick had always had something up his sleeve, an ace in the hole. But what happens when Nick's confidence is drained, his advantage gone? Only weeks after Zootopia's biggest conspiracy is uncovered, the city is faced with a new danger. Nick can't risk Judy, nor the city, but he sure can risk himself. All is fair in love and war, right? Nick sure hopes so.
1. Chapter 1: This is gonna be Tricky

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DISNEY'S ZOOTOPIA**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **The writing in the first and maybe second chapters is kind of sloppy and too fast, but I think that chapter 3 is when it gets better. Thanks for reading!**_

It was 4 in the morning and Nick's eyes shot open. "First things first," he thought. Before he could even get up though something caught his attention. He smelled a faint sweetness in the air, one he hoped to further familiarize himself with. It was then when he realized that something was holding onto him… tightly. He looked down and saw something that made him happier than he'd ever been.

It was Judy.

Yes, his partner Judy. His best friend Judy. But his lover, Judy? That one was new. Not that he didn't like it of course… he loved it. While silently wondering how this had come to be, he noticed that was unnaturally calm and serene. To be honest, it was unnerving to him. As he fought against a whirlpool of memories a shadow came over the bright and sunny room. When the shadow had reached the foot of the bed he heard the faintest sound come from the body next to him. He chuckled and tried to snuggle her, but the sound became infinitely louder, a scream. A blood boiling, toe curling scream of utter pain and terror.

He then spoke, with shivers and a tremble in his voice. "Judy? Are you ok?" His voice cracked.

"Judy? Please… what's wrong?" He trembled as the sound became louder, piercing his very soul.

Then, as the sound began to tear away at him further, he blinked. When he opened his eyes, he was in a room. Beige walls, machines. A chemical scent, one he was always too familiar with. He was in a hospital. The events of the past forty-eight hours flew by in his eyes, what he remembered, what scared him was what happened before he got to Zootopia General's ER. Bellwether had managed to shoot Judy with the real serum, having checked the ammo first.

 _I did a double take when Smell-weather had actually thought to check the chamber, I thought she didn't have that much sense. I guess foxes aren't the only sly species around here._

 _She looked at Judy and said, "You does, always so beautifully innocent. Shame though, your friend here is gonna take you from me!" She giggled excitedly._

 _I knew that Judy had already called back up so we just had to stall. "Don't shoot me! I just wanna talk. Negotiate possible… terms?" She stood back and seemed to think on it._

" _You know, for a Pred, you're not half bad. Ok, I won't shoot you. It'll be sweeter to see you fall apart. You see, I know your weakness. Not physical, you mutt. No, emotions are your achilles heel."_

 _Bellwether turned the gun's barrel to Judy. She froze in terror._

" _No!"_

 _Bellwether fired. I saw her casually walk away down the road the ZPD blocked off. She was going away for a long time._

 _I turned to Judy and watched, terrified, saddened for my friend. We played cat and mouse. I didn't want to hurt her._

 _She kicked me into a wall and I felt one get stuck between a rock and the wall. She came at me, fast. Her powerful kicks against my shins were brutal. I heard snaps and crunches coming from my leg. I ignored it. I didn't feel pain yet, so I still had a chance to stop her._

 _I pounced, my legs giving out. Still, I reached her. I held her down, her snarling figure made me want to cry. She lashed out and hit me hard. My shoulder popped. I knew she was strong, but I had to keep her down until backup got here._

 _Judy got free and slipped. Her figure fell against a steel pole and before the blackness closed in I heard her pained whimpers, her cries..._

Upon the recognition of what had happened, Nick looked down. He saw his injured hind leg covered in a cast, one arm had a small brace on the shoulder. Nick held back a whimper of pain and began tearing out the IVs.

"Where's Judy?" he murmured.

Nick began opening the curtains when two nurses came running over telling him he was in critical condition and required monitoring.

"Sir? Sir! I need you to tell me what wrong," one of the nurses cooed in an attempt to soothe him.

He glared then looked at his feet and muttered,"The service in this hospital for one." The nurse, displeased, responded. "Excuse me, sir? What was that?"

With a slight groan, he blurted, "Officer Judith Lavrene Hopps, Precinct One! Where and her current condition!"

The nurse bit her lip and answered, her voice quaking, "Sir, she was in a medically induced coma. We determined that the serum found in the gun retrieved with Bellwether was composed of a class C botanical, midnicampum holicithias, or Night Howler. An antidote was administered and everyone's reacting well. She sustained internal bleeding and damage to one of her kidneys. She had to get it removed. We had to put her in the coma because her enhanced metabolism digested the anesthesia too quickly. We had no choice. But in better news, she's coming to!" She finished in an attempt to relax the fox.

Nick knew it was all his fault. Noticing the fox's change of demeanor, the other nurse quickly added, "Yes, but she's supposed to heal into working condition, there should be no permanent damage. Would you like to see her?" she asked.

As his eyes began glossing over and his ears going flat, he quickly remembered something that he told Judy. _"Don't let them see that they get to you."_ He immediately stiffened up shook loose a bit, wiped away his tear, and politely asked to see her.

The nurses exchanged quizzical looks in regards to the weird change of pace the Fox had and shrugged. "Okay, but you have to keep within sight of us both, wear your monitors and IV's. Can you promise that you'll do this?"

Nick looked up at him. With only a tinge of fury and a whole lot of determination Nick confidently assured, "Anything for Carrots."

The nurse with whom he had his conversation looked at him and asked, "Who's carrots?" He asked Nick, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. "Judith didn't have any emergency contacts or known boyfriends."

Nick scoffed and said to him, "Look, normally I'd be all up for talking and teasing but my best friend was in a fucking coma!"

The wolf nurse looked guilty and his ears went droopy. "Yes, I understand."

He looked down again and remembered a question had been meaning to ask. His ear flickered and he asked. "Sir, how long have we been out?"

The wolf answered. "You and Officer Hopps have been out nearly a week now. All your files have been sorted though."

Nick let that sink in a little and chuckled. ' _At least Judy's going to be fine,'_ he thought happily. Nick had thought that every other voice going off in the room was Judy's, but he knew none had her innocent, yet dirty, bunny sarcasm and off-the-bat quippy vibe as the real Judy.

Until he heard a gasp and some yelling. He saw six doctors run into the nearest ICU with two security officers. In that moment he knew it was Judy. With his ear down the whole time, Nick found solace in the silence. At first. When he heard his best friend and possible love interest yelling in what he assumed to be pain, however, his ears flicked up letting him hear better. He was able to make out three words. The only three words that could've made him try to run on all fours in casts. "I… Love… Nick!"

He slipped out of his wheelchair the nurses had been carting him around in and attempted to make a break for the ICU when the wolf nurse caught him by the scruff of his neck.

"Sir, I told you to stay seated!" Nick obeyed, with a whimper, and climbed back into the seat with assistance from the wolf.

"You're lucky Mr. Wilde, this is the best hospital for miles. Your partner will be just fine. She's just under the influence of some rather heavy painkillers, there were only a few that would stay in her system long enough. They were supposed to be administered after she awoke to keep her comfortable. She doesn't know what she's saying," the nurse assured.

Just then, another wail came from the room. "Bring me my pumpkin patch, I need my blueberry shower syrup ASAP!"

Nick wheezed out a good hearted laugh and asked politely to be wheeled into the room. When he entered, Judy looked over at him with a stupid grin plastered on her face from ear to ear.

She laughed and began crying at the same time. "Nick! I w-wuv you, Nick! You-u always brin-*hiccup*-bring the best blueberry syrup. I wuv your syrup." her eyes half open. Nick was disappointed until he looked at her. One ear of hers was droopy and the other was straight up. He chuckled at her until he realized she was wearing a neck brace and a cast on her left arm.

Then he cringed.

She opened her eyes wide and asked for them to be alone. After the nurses had gone, she threw her arms out in anticipation of a hug. When she didn't receive one she started to sob. "I knew it, Nick! You don't w-w-wuv me! You're trying to steal my badge! Well, mister, I is an officer of the law!"

Nick had no idea what to do in this scenario so he hugged her and whispered into her ear hoping to any divinity that existed that when he said, "Carrots, I 'wuv' you more than you could ever comprehend, but you're in a cast." She would forget. He truly did hope.

He didn't stop there though. He tried to comfort the poor doped up bunny. "I know it's fast, having known you for a measly couple months, but I know I love you. You have a passion that I can't help but admire. A good heart. Better than anyone else's'." He hoped again that she would forget.

Before he could even speak again or continue, Judy grabbed him by the cheeks and planted her lips on his. At first, he struggled she was drugged after all. But after realizing that she was holding on tighter and tighter the more he struggled persuaded him to melt and just let go. For what seemed like hours they were locked together, Judy letting out the occasional giggle.

That is until Nick came to his senses and began to squirm away. "Carrots, I care for you, I do, but this is wrong. You're drugged! I don't know how to talk to you in this state! I don't even think you'll remember this. In fact, I hope you don't remember this."

In response to his sudden outburst, Judy just grinned. "You're just lucky I can't reach my back, or else we would be… less restricted by clothing." She purred. Nick felt his stomach drop and with it, so did his consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Whoa Nick!

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Zootopia and it's characters. Yet...Please Disney?**

 **QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **I do apologize for making the last chapter quite as straight-forward as it was. I will continue to work on the dialogue and the detail surrounding Nick and Judy. I want to envelope my readers in this world of mine! Please don't forget to leave a review, positive or not, I'd love to know what I can improve.**

The world around Nick was bright and smelled of cleanliness. He began to come to after a doctor had seen him pass out and gave him smelling salts. He realized soon that there was a maniac giggle coming out of a small grey mass attached to his right arm. Once his vision focused, he saw a beautiful, smart, and high-as-a-kite bunny next to him.

"Carrots, what's so funny?" He probed. He didn't remember what had happened, or at least, he felt as though he should want to forget such an innocent little bunny could say such things. _"You're just lucky I can't reach my back, or else we would be… less restricted by clothing." She purred._ He shuddered.

"Well Nicky, I said something naughty, and your heart just couldn't take it!" She answered.

"Well, I guess that's true. I never could've expected it to come out of your mouth of all people." Nick retorted. She glanced up at him and grinned.

Nick gulped and beckoned over the nurse who had brought him there. The nurse, sighed and put down his phone. "Yes sir? What do you need?" He asked in monotone.

" _I need a coffee and a cold shower,"_ he thought. "Can I get a coffee? Two cubes, soy milk if you have any, skim if you don't." Nick said cooly.

The nurse sighed again, this time more heavily and exasperated. " _Sir,"_ he drawled, "we have cinnamon bun coffee creamer. This isn't _The Divide_."

The Divide was an upscale cafe and restaurant. They commonly served Zootopia's richest and most important people. It was a two story building with a mammal-made waterfall gliding off the west side into a large koi pond.

"I know, it was worth a shot though. Black's fine." Nick said politely, not showing his disappointment.

"Nick?" Judy asked.

Nick focused his eyes on hers and asked "What Carrots?"

"Are you staying here in the Pirate's cave _forever_ too?" She asked.

Deciding to play along he let out an "Arggg!" Judy gasped, pulling the sheets over her face while giggling. After a small laughing fit from her and bemused looks by Nick and another annoyed sigh from the nurse, a bag sitting next to Judy began to emit a Gazelle ringtone. Nick picked it up and checked caller ID; it was Judy's folks. He decided it was for the best to explain as best he could her current state and what happened. With that decision he answered the video call.

"Hey Jude the Dude! Your mother and …" Before could finish what he was saying, he froze and screamed. "What have you done to Judy? You… you… you fox!" Ouch. Nick was kinda hurt by his assumption. At the mention of a fox, Mrs. Hopps hurried over from the kitchen, all the while shouting accusations. Mrs. Hopps looked at the screen and smiled. "Why, you must be Nick! Judy talked non-stop about a fox friend that saved her career. I do have to ask why she didn't answer herself, though."

Nick smiled at the calm and polite bunny answering as best he could. "Well, we solved the case, it's being broadcasted on ZNN. While escaping from the assailant, Judy tripped and gashed her shin. I carried her as far and as fast as I could. I couldn't leave her. So we came up with a strategy…" Nick explained the whole thing. At one point Mr. Hopps just left, he was going to go into cardiac arrest if he continued hyperventilated like he was.

"Wow Nick, what a story! Are you sure our little girl is okay? Should we come down there?" Mrs. Hopps asked tentatively.

"Well Mrs. Hopps, I don't mind, and I know that Judy would like extra company. Huh Carrots?"

She smiled and then she shook her head yes, and said "Yeah, Nicky is boring. He won't do anything _fun_!" She said smirking at a wide eyed and open jawed Nick.

Mrs. Hopps just laughed and said, "Don't worry _Nicky_." She put special emphasis on Judy's nickname for him. "We'll be down in about three hours if traffic plays nice. Take care of her 'till then, m'kay? Thank you!" She hung up.

Nick was just glad he didn't have to experience such teasing anymore. Unless Judy was _really_ under the influence of whatever the doctors and nurses were pumping into her.

 **Three and a half hours later :**

"So it's been her dream for a while now, huh?" Nick asked Mrs. and Mr. Hopps.

"Yessir, she's wanted to a police mammal for… well, since she knew they existed!" Mr. Hopps wheezed a laugh. He had found quite quickly that Nick wasn't bad, he was a downright good mammal.

"Mr. Hopps, Mrs. Hopps, how would you like to join me for dinner sometime? Of course I'll have to ask Judy if she wants to come as well, but I'm sure she'd be glad to." Just as Nick finished, Judy blurted, "Take me where ever you want you sexy fox! I mean that in more ways than one!" She laughed and snickered at his reaction. Horror and embarrassment. That's all he felt then. He quickly turned to her mortified parents. "It's the drugs, it's the drugs, it's the…" Mrs. Hopps stopped him mid-sentence with a reassuring smile and a curious glint in her eyes.

"Nick, are you and Judy here, ahem, involved?" She asked seriously.

Nick sighed and looked at Mrs. Hopps. "She's been like this ever since she woke up, it's the painkillers and sedatives. I hope. And to answer your question, no." he stated.

Mrs. Hopps looked both relieved and still somewhat curious. Mr. Hopps regained his voice then. "Just be lucky she's drugged, I'm not ready to see her date you, I just met you!" he laughed. Nick just laughed nervously.

"Well, we couldn't trouble you with dinner…" Mrs. Hopps started, but Nick was adamant. "I insist! As long as you want to come, and if Judy detoxes soon enough."

"Sure Nick. We'd love to. Give us a call when Jude's decided." Mr. Hopps told him.

"Absolutely Mr. Hopps! Oh, and I hope you have a good time, I'm thinking of taking you guys somewhere I know is good." Nick said.

With that, the Hopps parents left Nick and Judy alone. She almost immediately pointed to one of the curtains, it had a note on it. She whispered, "Nicky! It's the treasure map!"

Nick chuckled and told her it was just her release forms.

He helped her fill them out and they spent the rest of that night at the hospital while Judy sobered next morning they went about their way, Nick being wheeled along by a very kind cheetah nurse. Judy was walking with a minor limp and sore back, but she was otherwise unscathed. The cheetah nurse was the only one able to deal with Nick's incessant jokes.

Once they reached their Taxi, Judy asked, "Nick, I'm going to stay with you until you're up and at 'em again. No buts." She was as steel willed as they came. Nick sighed and told the driver, "145 South Sun Avenue please. The Dives apartment complex." Judy knew that she had heard of the apartment complex before while researching the Zootopia real estate but she couldn't remember much more than that. While they drove, Judy noticed that the longer they drove, the wealthier the area. She was like a kit in a candy store marveling at the wonderful structures and parks, the ponds and beaches.

Once they got to The Dives, her jaw dropped. Nick lived in the richest district of Zootopia in the most expensive apartment complex for miles. Nick was no ordinary street hustler; he was big league. She was wondering how many Pawpsicles it took for Nick to be able to afford this place.

Nick noticed how stunned she was and became slightly uncomfortable knowing that they would have to discuss how he came to possess so much wealth. He slid her a smile and opened the door to the lobby… with an aquarium built into the floor. Judy was in awe, she always did wonder if Nick actually lived under that bridge. Almost as if he read her mind, Nick said, "Remember that bridge? It's my 'forget the world spot.' I don't live there, I ran there the night of the Ranger Scout incident. Ever since then it's been my special spot."

Judy was so amazed she just replied with and astounded "Nick, that explains that." She paused and gestured to the building. "How do you explain this?" She almost yelled. Nick hadn't really been paying much attention, he was suddenly reminded of what Judy had said to him when she first woke back up. _"You're just lucky I can't reach my back, or else we would be… less restricted by clothing."_

Nick just didn't figure out why it flustered him so much everytime he thought about it, which, in all honesty, was very frequently.

That is until he noticed he was holding Judy's paw. His eyes bugged almost out of their sockets and he felt faint. He let go of her paw and raced to the elevator, catching his breath and regaining color to his face, a color other than the red of his fur. "After you, milady." Nick bowed.

"Why thank you, handsome." With that one line, Nick became a nervous wreck all the way up the the penthouse floor. When the doors opened, Nick clapped his paws and instantly music came on, and so did dimmed lights. Nick looked back at Judy and said to her, "Mi casa es tu casa. Welcome to my humble abode Carrots." She let her jaw drop for the third time in the last twenty minutes.

He never looked so smug.


	3. Chapter 3: Maxin' and Relaxin'

**DISCLAIMER: Disney still doesn't deem me a worthy enough Knight to own Zootopia. I must prove myself!**

 **Short Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for 200 views guys! I never really knew how well this story would be accepted and I'm really excited for the future!**

 **8:25 PM**

"Yeah, yeah. Let's hear it Slick." She said reaching for the Sound System volume control and turning it down to better hear him."I always dreamt of owning my own business, I knew I could handle it," Nick began slowly. He inhaled and continued. "After two years of Pawpsicle hustling I made enough to start up my dream; I wanted to make the world's best gambling games. When you go into a casino, do you ever see a game called _Red's Wilde Ride_? That was my best selling product. Casinos thought that sly foxes would make some interesting games. Not rigged... per se. But hard enougth to win that I provide over fifteen hundred places some games."

"Nick! That's so cool! I always did wonder what owning my own business would be like." Judy said to him in amazement.

Nick chuckled at that. "Hey Carrots, want a drink?" He asked. "Oh Nick, you know that the doctor told me that I can't drink until the drugs have fully gone from my system. 'Till then, carrot juice or grape is fine."

"That's right! Sorry Carrots, I only have blueberry. Is that ok? I know I'm gonna grab myself some beers." He said. He looked at her for a second and a smile began to creep across his muzzle. "Carrots, wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure. I hope this one is actually funny for once." She smirked jokingly.

"You wound me Fluff. Yes, you've stabbed me through my fragile ego." Nick said grasping at his heart and flattening his ears. Judy laughed and gave Nick a quick hug. "Well Fluff, wanna hear it or not?" He asked getting up and heading towards his mini bar. Judy nodded enthusiastically.

"So a duck waddles into a Cosmetics store. She goes up to a sales mammal and asked for their best lipstick." He said grabbing a couple of beers and a small cooler. He tossed Judy a blueberry shake. She caught it and glanced over at him grinning and giggling at the look he gave.

"Nice reflexes. Anyway, the sales mammal comes back to the duck and asks how she wants to pay. The duck looks at her and says, she says, 'Eh, put on my bill.'" He wheezed out the last part between laughs. Judy rolled her eyes at his barrage of dad jokes. "Ah, come on Carrots. If you laughed any louder, I'd have to stop calling you Carrots and start calling you Chuckles."

 **Two Hours Later**

"So I tells this guy, wait, hold on. He tells me! He's the one talking. So, he says 'I never understood it, why would he never give me free parking. I gave him a lifetime membership to the Party Like an Animal club. He never does anything for me though!" Nick slurred.

Judy laughed. She didn't even know _how_ Nick was still conscious after having ten beers. He wasn't large enough to absorb as much alcohol as say, Rhinowitz. His liver be damned, he knew how to have fun. "Nick, you shouldn't drink anymore. I'm already gonna have to give the whole bottle of aspirins just so that your head doesn't explode in the morning." She said giggling at her friends antics.

"Carrots! I just wanna have fun! Hey, hey! Let's watch a movie. I heard of this new horror movie. I got it early for being an occasional movie cripe." He tried to put on his smuggest face, put ended up nearly vomiting.

She went into another laughing fit. "You mean 'critic'? Boy, you are drunk Nick!"

He glared at her for just a second and fell flat on his face.

 **9:42 AM**

When Nick came to, it felt as if somebody dropped a skyscraper on his forehead. His vision was blurry. He saw a lump of grey sitting on the couch on the foot of his bed. "Oh God, Oh no. How much did I drink?" He asked aloud. "You drank nearly eleven beers last night Nick." The grey lump replied almost laughing at the poor hungover red fox. It took him a full minute to realize that he wasn't crazy, the grey lump wasn't talking. The grey lump wasn't even a lump at all. It was Judy.

"Judy, please tell me I wasn't an ass all night." He said groaning.

"You weren't when you were drunk and awake, but I thought you were kind of a dick when you woke me up at 2 AM asking for your favorite EDM tracks. You thought you were gonna party!" She replied a bit disgruntled but amused.

Nick groaned. "Sorry Fluff. I just like to have fun. I get carried away."

"Oh Nick, it's perfectly fine. I'm glad I'm your caretaker right now. I think we'll have a good time. When you're in better condition I'm sure you'll do well in the Academy." She said to Nick punching him in the arm.

"Woah Slugger, try not to get me another cast." He said rubbing his arm and wincing.

Judy blushed. "Sorry Nick, I guess I don't know my own strength to well." She said trying to lighten the mood.

 _Alright, Nick, it's time for you to grow some balls. You know deep in your heart… or balls, it's getting really hard to tell now isn't it? Well, where ever love comes from, your deep in there that you love her._

"Hey Judy, I wondering if you might want to," he cleared his throat and began to panic as Judy turned to him and looked straight into his eyes, her purple orbs glittering in the light of the lamps and LEDs. He resumed with a cough. "Go get brunch? It's too late for breakfast." He said nervously.

Judy looked away almost dejectedly and said to him, "Yeah Nick. Sure. Anything else?" She added that last part hopefully.

"Uh…. Carrot Cake and Spinach casserole for brunch? On me?" He asked almost panicking.

"Sure, Nick. Sure." She responded. "On one condition."

He froze.

"You tell me what these are doing here. In your apartment." Judy said, a tinge of anger laced with her words. She held up two bags of what looked like dried grass and a bong.

"Shit! Carrots, I swear it's not what it looks like!" Nick pleaded.

"What is it then Nick? It's weed! You know just as well as I do that it's not legal! Tell me this is it, nothing harder at least." Judy almost yelled.

"Yes, yes I know! I don't do it all the time, only when I'm depressed or when I feel sick or something like that. Special occasions with Finnick too I guess. But nothing harder! Just w-weed! I swear to you, Judy!" He panted. Judy was struck with butterflies to her stomach as she realized Nick had just used her real name. She internally swooned.

"Nick, I won't tell. Again under one condition." She said beginning to show amusement on her face.

"Anything! I'll quit, I'll throw it all out if you want!" He told her, his eyes begging for her forgiveness.

She just smirked and began to grin. "The condition is… You have to smoke some with me."

 **Author's Note Time**

 **Hey, guys.**

I've been thinking and I wanted to get your thoughts so please leave reviews on this one, I'd love to get yay or nays here. Here's the idea:

A Criminal Minds type case. I won't throw any details out, but for you who have seen the show know what I mean. If you haven't I highly recommend you do. I'm gonna continue the _Nick is Rich_ story arc, but next is likely going to be a psycho or sociopath of sorts. A serial killer maybe, or something like that. Something gruesome probably. I will not drop the fluff though, more of Nick x Judy action for sure. Also, I'm basing this on a sort of Good Girl Judy AU, as in Judy is still very much a justice-hungry rabbit, but in this case, she's following the Try Everything idea/ideal. She's sort of naive and not as emotionally intelligent as Nick.

Again, tell me what you think! PMs and Reviews are always appreciated, guys. Thanks so much for the support.


	4. Chapter 4: Savage, Jack Savage

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA**

"You honestly can't be serious. You spent your whole life trying your damnedest to become a cop and when you finally do, THEN you want to experiment with drugs? I told you that I'm not that into it anymore." Nick told Judy upon the revelation of her one condition.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'm just so stressed out right now. I've never done anything at all like this, and I'm just curious. So please, if we're gonna do it, let's do it before I change my mind," already opening the bag.

"Well ok I guess. But we don't smoke." Before she could protest he lead her into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. "We do, however, eat. I never smoked. That's Finnick's. I prefer edibles, they're safer and the high is sick when it kicks in." He pulled out coca-free brownie mix and added, "The brownies don't hurt either."

Judy just nodded acknowledging that Nick had more experience than her in this and so she went with it. They began to prepare the batter and get everything set up. Nick looked over at Judy who was on her phone in the couch listening to Gazelle's newest album no doubt. "Carrots, mind ordering two pizzas? One cheese one whatever you'd like."

In response, she dialed up Papa Jag's and ordered a cheese pizza as well as a supreme veggie pizza. All the while Nick got the home theater ready.

"Hey Carrots. Out on the balcony I have a jacuzzi, we can hang out and drink something tough? You down for it?" Nick said in an attempt to restart a conversation.

She looked over at him grinning. "Two things fox. First, if you're trying to pull something you should know better than anyone that I'm not easy. Never been on a date, you gotta try harder." Nick began to blush furiously at the implication of his proposition. "Second, you've got two casts and you know you can't get yourself wet." She said still grinning.

It was true, Nick had forgotten the rules. He wasn't excited about the next two months or so. Although, soon enough he was going to be able to switch to a soft cast for his arm.

"Fine Carrots. How about in two months?" Grinning wider than Judy ever could.

The very moment he said it, Judy blew up into a blush frenzy. Red ears, red as a ripe cherry.

"W-well, y-y-you see, I told y-you I never had been-n on a d-d-date…" She stammered until Nick put his paw up chuckling.

"It's alright Carrots. You can decide then." He winked at her and she again devolved into a stammering mess.

"Well Carrots! Maybe the brownies will help with your nerves. They should be ready. There's milk in the fridge if you want." Nick told her.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Nick, and yes, I would like some milk." She said to Nick after composing herself.

She opened the door and paid for the pizzas. But no less than a minute later the doorbell rang again. She huffed and walked over. "Sir, I already paid and I don't care for a receipt…" She began.

Then she looked down.

"Nick! Does your mail mammal came at his time? And don't you have a mailbox?" She asked Nick confused.

"What do you mean Carrots? First no, second of course. Why?" He responded equally confused.

"This doesn't make sense. Here let's read it." She said holding up a letter. The envelope was beige, but it was sealed formally. A golden wax stamp with only one symbol on it.

A paw.

"Here. _One a day, thirty a month. One month rest. It's your turn to rest and prepare. Will this wonderful city ever repair?"_ Nick read.

"How odd. Good poem though." Judy said.

"Yeah, but I wonder what it means." Nick pondered aloud.

"Hey we should eat before everything gets cold." Judy reminded him.

"Alright Carrots."

So they ate. And they enjoyed themselves.

 **7 HOURS LATER (once the edibles kicked in)**

"Hahahahaha! Nick that was so funny. I had this idea one time, you know?" Nick looked over at her and gave her a nod saying 'yeah? Keep going.' as he took a long swig from his beer. Judy continued, giggling and laughing. "Yeah. I wanted to open some sorta carnival. Or _amusement park_. You know, in Bunny Burrow. Everyone like 'them there."

Nick did a spit take.

"Did you say amusement park?"

"Yep-a-roonie. A carrot day celebration thing I guess."

"Did you know that before I did casino games I bought an old warehouse by the bridge you found me under?"

"That raggedy old thing? What about it?" Judy asked Nick.

"I wanted to start a place called _Wild Times_ but I ended up deciding against it."

Judy sat up straight and wagged her small little cotton tail. "Nick! We should open 'er together! You have money and game experience and I have old school carnival experience! It's fool 'roof!" She began cackling almost evilly making Nick's ears pin down. He cringed as she continued laughing.

"Ok carrots, calm down a bit. We still have to discuss how exactly we would do it in the first place. We probably aren't even qualified!" Nick said nervously. He looked over at her and she was taking off her sweater. Nick had remembered that since the drugs had left her system she had pretty much _binged_ on his booze. Namely his vodka and carrot juice.

"Nick. I am taking you up on your jacuzzi idea. And you get to watch." she slurred.

'Really!? Again? She keeps on doing this? It's almost like it's a plot device!' Nick thought thinking about the consequences of cutting away his cast and soaking for a bit.

"You know what Carrots? I'll set up the jacuzzi and get you whatever you want. You can even spend the night. But I'm not that kind of fox, so I wouldn't be joining you. If you want we can, however, watch the new Mission Impawsible movie." Nick said calmly but gently.

Judy looked over at him and said with a smile in a drunken slur, "Nib, you know I'll choose you e'ry time." The alcohol's effect becoming more and more known.

"Thanks Judy. I'll be right back I'm gonna call my contact in the Entertainment district." He smiled and wheeled away to the landline pulling out a contact book.

"Dummy fox. I'll always choose you." Judy whispered feeling warmth creep throughout her whole body.

 **THREE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER**

Nick had gotten his casts removed and was on full duty. Judy had gone back to work doing mainly paperwork about two week previous.

"Hey Carrots, two lumps or one?"

"Two. Oh, and some cream please."

"I live to serve and please."

Nick and Judy were in the office getting ready for patrol and going over last night's paperwork.

Judy let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Nick who was starting to doze off.

"Nick!" She cried out next to him.

He quickly jumped up grabbed her and pulled out his gun before realizing she'd tricked him. She was smirking but began to blush when she realized he hadn't yet let go.

Upon the same realization from his end, he scrambled up and let go of Judy.

"Ahem. Carrots, what's, uh, what's wrong there Cottontail?" He asked adjusting his collar and clearing his throat awkwardly.

She just smiled. "Nothing's wrong Officer Wilde. Had something actually been wrong, however, I feel perfectly safe in your company now." She was still smiling.

Nick coughed and began to blush too. He leaned in and crouched down to meet her at eye level. "Well that is my duty. You know, to protect and serve. I guess that includes you too Carrot Cake." He was desperately trying to play it off smooth, but his eyes shot open wide after he had used his secret nickname for the bunny. He nearly choked. His own damn brain betrayed him.

Judy's blush intensified and they just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

That is, until Chief Bogo and Clawhauser walked in in order to inform the two on a new case.

What came next would haunt Nick until the end of his days.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Clawhauser!" The Chief warned. The cheetah was barely able to contain himself but he managed.

"Now, you two. I hope you remember the rules against fraternization. Don't let me see it. I don't care enough. Now we do have a case you two I hope would find particularly… interesting."

Judy was the first to snap out of the trance. "No Chief, we weren't, I wasn't I…" She stammered.

"I think what Carrots meant to say was that we weren't doing that kind of fraternization. I just embarrassed her and she didn't expect it. Sir." Nick said.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Here are the files. No patrol for you today and no need to meet in the bullpen. This is a very big case. Now start working!" Bogo turned around and slammed the door to their joint office shut.

"Really Nick? You embarrassed me? Don't you mean that you embarrassed yourself?" She asked in mock sweetness.

"No Carrots. I don't. I think you need to read this file. It's insane. The CIA is involved. It looks even bigger than Bellwether!" He exclaimed after having read some of the file.

She snatched it from his paws and began to read. "Six bodies found scattered across the wharf and produce district's… same M.O… torture? A new body everyday? It seems as though they die the same day they're found." When she read the last part her face contorted to one of disgust. "Nick, you know what this means? It means that Zootopia has a new face in crime scene. A new boss and he makes his snitches and rats feel pain."

"Why crime boss? I hear it scream 'Serial Killer.'" Nick said, confused.

"Zootopia hasn't had a Serial Killer in over two hundred years Nick. Back then, they were just acting on instinct. Not even serial killers. They're a legend."

The door swung open again. And they turned to see a jackrabbit, he wore a black Armani suit and Aviators exactly like Nick's. His cufflinks were in the shape of an 'X.' His fur was Ice white, it also had black stripes. He stood straight and his suit adequately displayed his muscularity and definition.

"You must be Nick Wilde and ..." he went down on one knee and reached out pulling Judy's paw down right in front of his face. "And you must be _Judith_ Hopps." He kissed her paw and stood back up straightening out his suit. "My pleasure to meet you two. Now, Serial Killers are very real. They're also secrets Miss Hopps. I'm in charge of keeping them so. I'm glad I'm good at my job."

"And who are you? Agent... ?" Nick asked.

The rabbit just laughed, looking Nick right in the eye.

"I'm Agent Savage. Jack Savage. Again, pleasure to make your acquaintance. We've got work to do."


	5. Chapter 5: Gone Clubbin'

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DISNEY'S ZOOTOPIA**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Holy shit you guys! 500 views? Insane. I want to keep pumping these out so hopefully I can improve along the way. I have an idea of where this is going and I can't say I'm not excited! I'm going to experiment with music and maybe some POV.**_

"Well Jack, I believe I speak for the both us-" Judy noted gesturing to herself and Nick, "- when I say that

it's a pleasure to meet you."

Nick simply watched the icy white rabbit. He observed his every action, took mental note of every word. When Jack had kissed Judy's paw Nick nearly choked on a breath of air alone. He already knew there was something off about Jack. He smelled it, he just didn't know what it was. His forwardness wasn't enough to dislike him however.

"Pleasure indeed. Now, what can you tell us about the case?" Nick asked in as friendly a tone as he could muster.

Jack began to grin, ever so slightly, at Nick's obviously disgruntled tone of voice. "Well Officer Wilde, I know for certain two things. One, this killer will never stop. Not unless he is caught or killed. Second, our killer is a he."

"How can you be so certain Agent Savage?" Judy inquired weary, of this strange hare.

"Well, if you take a look-see at the photos of the bodies," he began, digging through the file they had received "You begin to notice certain things. You notice how the torture is conducted with little to no hesitation. You notice how the wounds are more jagged; relating hatred and anger. That's primarily a male trait in serials. You notice these things." He lectured.

"You know what I noticed? A rabbit compensating for something," Nick chuckled, pointing at the rabbit's admittedly over-the-top golden accessories and fixtures.

"Very acute . I am compensating for two things. First is this." said Jack, lifting his left pant leg revealing a mess of scars littering his leg. Judy grimaced and Nick's ears fell. "Second, is your innate ability to not know when to shut up."

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't know he would act like a kit today." Judy assured him, swiftly elbowing Nick in the stomach.

Nick knew when he was beaten. He also knew when he had gone too far. "I'm sorry too Jack. I guess I let my mouth do the thinking." Nick admitted, trying to regain his happy exterior to lighten the atmosphere of the room.

"Don't sweat it Red. I know you were just joshing me. That, however, needs to be kept at a minimum. Do you understand me?" The rabbit soon, too, looked amused.

"Yeah Nick. You should probably cool it a little."

"Ok, that's fair. Jokes at a minimum. Got it."

"Alright. Wilde. Today is Tuesday, correct?"

"Yessir. Why?" Nick inquired.

"Because we begin our investigation in one month. During that month we will shape you into CIA material. But, it was also in order for me to request more personnel and gear. Dismissed." Jack ordered.

Before the Judy and Nick were out the door, however, Jack tapped Judy on her shoulder. "Miss Hopps, I hope you know that you're the first woman I've ever met in my line of work that either didn't try to kill me, or that didn't freak out and try to bed down with me upon first glance." He said, smiling a genuine and sincere smile.

"Sure Jack. I don't think you're half bad either." She bopped him on the arm and waved good bye.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

"Nick, can you carry me? I'm too full and tired." Judy whined.

They had just finished lunch at a restaurant on the water. They had salads and copious amounts of free breadsticks. Nick had ordered a nice lobster roll dish with potato chips while Judy ordered a salad with various nuts and fruits. It was layered in a light italian vinaigrette. They chatted the whole time just enjoying the sun and warm breeze radiating from the city and the water. The combination was a saltine and almost musky smell, but it was nice. It completed their meal.

"You wish Carrots. I can barely keep going my own damn self." Nick chortled.

Judy's face contorted into one of annoyance and muttered "Bite me." just loud enough for Nick to hear.

His face broke into a signature grin as he fell back a couple of steps. He picked it back up and ended up right behind Judy. He leaned down and whispered in her ear : "I would, but I don't know if I like rabbit or not." The way he said it betrayed the original intention of comedy as the tone he had used was anything but. He rasped it, nearly rumbling, but it kept a sweet, sultry way about it.

It made Judy shiver involuntarily.

"NICK!" She yelled, her ears turning red. Nick couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her. She was giggling at his antics too.

"Today was fun Carrots, but you remember what we discussed a couple of months ago? About me, a certain bunny and a jacuzzi?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at the still giggling rabbit.

"No booze?"

"No booze."

"No special brownies?"

"Unless you want 'em."

Judy looked up at him, he was facing forward smug as usual. She thought about it. He had a TV out there too, they could watch movies and enjoy the jacuzzi as friends. Half naked, probably drunk if it was an ordinary night at Nick's, and probably just a little baked. Friends.

When Nick began to snap his fingers in front of her she snapped out of trance. "Yeah Nick?"

"Well Carrots? What do you say?"

She beamed. "I'm down. One thing." She was nervous about asking this since Nick always seemed to appreciate the classier things in life. "Would you like to go clubbing before we hang out? I know we'll probably get wasted, but I think it'll be fun." She expected a kind but stern rejection in favor of dinner, but his response shocked her.

"Anything for you Carrots. I know a couple good clubs. I own two."

He was modest in a non-bragging sense. He would never go out of his way to show Judy his vast wealth. His various cars, she knew they existed, she simply didn't know what they were. He refused to show her in a way that would make him seem arrogant. His many properties were never mentioned unless they vacationed there.

"Let's go to one where we would be new faces. Maybe we'll make some friends!" Judy squealed happily in anticipation.

"Alright. Let's go get in the car." Nick said pointing to a glass tube that ran along the apartment building to his penthouse. He pressed a button entered a pin number and they heard a mechanical whirring begin.

Nick turned around and grinned smugly about it. Judy didn't understand until she saw it.

A blacked out Purrari LaPurrari. Still grinning, Nick climbed in and activated the ignition. The car roared to life, sputtering and crying out in rage. It's V12's cries were insanity, pure and simple, in sound form. Judy's jaw dropped and hung.

Nick glanced at her. "You didn't really think we weren't gonna ride in style?" He inquired.

Judy started giggling and composed herself, still smiling. "We're gonna go now?"

"No. We're gonna go get some clubbing clothes. Duh." He said sarcastically but kindly.

"Really? That sounds fun."

"Yep. Let's go!"

They drove, getting stares, cheering, pictures taken, and even people running up to them asking for selfies.

At every stop Nick made the engine scream, Judy loved it. It was exhilarating, the crazy acceleration. She would never admit it, but the car was quickly becoming a perk to clubbing with Nick.

They went to a plaza where they visited stores such as : Vampace, Blurberry, Cacci among others. Nick bought slim dark wash jeans and a V-neck tee. He also bought a brown belt with a dark steel buckle that matched a pair of shoes he bought. They were classy brown Jackal Pinnacle Ones.

Judy bought tight denim shorts with tastefully implemented whiskering. She decided to try out a new shirt style. It was a sleeveless and a large V-neck running down her back. She had to get a tight black shirt to cover her bra strap but it worked. They both got jewelry of their choice . Nick opted to buy a new Patek Philippe to add to his ever growing collection of watches. Judy, trying to keep the bill down, insisted on a simple pendant.

Nick wasn't having it. He went out of his way to get her to decide on more than just a single pendant. She ended up buying two bracelets and a pinky ring in addition to the necklace. When she asked to see the receipts he simply laughed and ruffled her fur between her ears.

It was 8:35 PM when they left the plaza. Nick began to drive to the club when he noticed Judy looking at him. He started to sweat. She was smiling at him in a half lidded sort of way. She looked like she was daydreaming. He was happy.

 **AT THE CLUB**

Nick and Judy walked up to the bouncer and Nick simply pulled out his I.D and he let them in. The first thing either one of them noticed was the music. It was loud but enjoyable. The bass pulsated through their bodies. Nick immediately reached out and took Judy by her paw. She glanced over at him with a smile on her face and red ears. He smiled too as they walked over to the bar. Nick ordered a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

Nick turned to Judy. "Carrots, you're gonna challenge me to a drink off." He said confidently, without question.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the shot glass and filled it up. She then turned to Nick and threw back. He just grinned and did the same. They went on and on until they couldn't anymore. They weren't drunk but they might as well have been, their brains swimming in endorphins. They felt astronomical just being around each other.

Then a certain song came on: (Despacito-Daddy Yankee & Fonsi)

Nick began to grin wildly. He swaggered his way over to Judy who was dancing by herself. Before he made it all the way over to her, he noticed things he never thought of too much before. The way she bounced with such energy, the way her jeans hugged her… _well_. The way her fur shone and absorbed light. It looked so pure. How well she danced, she was loose, relaxed. He finished his trek over to her and grasped her shoulders, lightly, from behind; she gasped under her breath at his touch but rolled with it. He spun her around to face him.

It was natural, nothing felt forced. They just danced together, syncing themselves to the breath of the other. One gasping when the other did, one panting when the other did. As the song came to an end, Nick did the boldest thing his shots of liquid courage allowed. He leaned down and kissed Judy on the tip of her adorably twitching nose. Not passionately, but chaste. Short and sweet. ' _Ha. Short and sweet_.' Thought Nick. ' _Just like her_.'

She stared into his large emeralds and broke into the most sincere and beautiful smile he'd ever seen her wear. As they looked into the eyes of the other, a new song came on : (Sexy Bitch-David Guetta)

The two began to giggle and chuckle a the song's ironic lyrics until Judy unknowingly began to grind on Nick. Not that he was complaining. He returned the gesture, slowly and subtly bucking and rolling his hips. Judy began to moan with every movement between the two. Nick let out a primordial growl and continued the growl less aggressively in the form of a rumble. He bucked harder adding more complex movements to the consummation between them. Judy's moans increased in intensity to the point where she was mewling between moans.

Nick, seeing his opportunity, leaned to the right of her neck and began to kiss her. Slowly. Sensually. His muzzle began to creep upwards until he was nibbling her ear. At that point he whispered something into her ears. Something that made her knees weak and vision go blurry. "Let's go for a _soak_ Judy." Emphasising 'soak.' Then he became bold once more. He grasped her rear lightly. She didn't complain either. In fact, she sank into his hand, wiggling a little.

She decided to do the same. She looked up innocently, as best she could, and said, "I'm already _soaking_ , Officer." Cupping his trousers. He grinned.

"Let me call us a Zuber. Get ready for a wild time, my bubbly bunny."


	6. Chapter 6: Hot and Heavy

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DISNEY'S ZOOTOPIA**_

 _ **We've got music again! Tell me if it's a no-go in the reviews, please! Always looking for some good encouragement, positive or constructive criticism, all welcome.**_

Jack sighed as he climbed into his car. It was a matte dark gray sedan with slightly tinted windows. He just sat there for a moment before he began slamming his forehead into the steering wheel letting out grunts of frustration.

He couldn't get Judy out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He thought of carrot sticks and her image came. He thought of the training he would put them through and her curvy frame watered his mouth. He groaned again.

' _This is going to kill me_.' He determined. He was just coming out of the MMA gym and he was still unfocused. Before he could even put the key in the ignition he jumped out of the car and went back in the gym.

"Mr. Savage? Did you forget something?" The receptionist asked.

"No." He rasped. He waved his key card under the sensor and went back to the heavy bag. ' _Come on Jack. You can't be like this. Not since… not since her.'_ Grimacing he pulled out his phone and plugged in his earphones.

(Song- Irresistible Fall Out Boy, not with Demi Lovato)

He began throwing punches.

 _Count me in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_

' _Just because she doesn't throw herself at you doesn't mean she's anything like Skye was.'_ He thought as his face contorted in anger.

 _I just follow your scent, You can't just follow my smile; all of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_

He spun and threw two roundhouse kicks that landed one after another. The bag broke from its hinges with a massive tear in the center of the bag itself.

The receptionist just stared as he walked up calmly and tossed a couple hundred bucks on her desk and walked out.

 **AT NICK'S**

Nick opened the door as he wrangled the bunny attached to his maw. She seemed obsessed, her tongue wandering every inch of his mouth exploring. He tasted of blueberries and alcohol. He tried to slow her down but she was ravenous and unstoppable in her make-out onslaught.

He put her down and locked the door as he spoke for the first time in half an hour. "Carrots, there's one thing you should know. I will kiss you, even go as far as to, how did you put it? _Bite you_? But I won't go far enough for anything extreme."

She giggled, red eared. "Nick, let's go to the tub already!"

"Let's get undressed first, I just bought you those shorts. They're God's gift to mammalia, I tell you. They conform to your bunny buns perfectly." He laughed, already removing his pants in favor of his boxers alone. Judy did the same, retaining all of her underwear.

They waited for the water to heat and just talked, occasionally making physical advances warmly welcomed by the other. They were testing the waters and their own boundaries, touching each other gently and cautiously as to not make the other uncomfortable.

When the water was ready they both climbed in, making sure to sit as close to each other as they could. Judy was practically on Nick's lap and she decided to tease the poor red fox. She wiggled deeper into his lap which made him shudder and blush.

Seeing his reaction, she grinned and did it again, this time whispering softly into his ear. "I want you to tell me what you like most about me. Anything, it could be physical, it could be emotional. I'm not going to judge. I can do the same if you want."

Nick obliged. "I love how you walk, your everlasting confidence. You don't have to fake it, it's all you. I love your strut, the way your hips sway hypnotically, even if you don't notice. I love your wonderful little tail, too." He said grinning wide as he caressed her outer thigh sending shivers down her back.

Judy had never really felt this way before. Sure she had experimented sexually by herself, but she was never quite as aroused by another mammal with romanticizing them to perfection. Nick was her perfection, she realized. He was muscular and strong, but gentle and soft. He could be serious or he could be the ultimate workplace clown or personal tease. He was amazing, the way she felt then was amazing.

She reached up to his cheek and grasped it pulling him down into a kiss. Passion and love filled their mouths as they went farther and farther, deeper and deeper into the kiss. She scooted onto his lap now, fully. Gyrating her hips she felt a tensing of his muscles and a quiet but unmistakable moan come from the fox.

She didn't stop.

She went deeper and harder making Nick's moans reverberate even louder into her mouth, it tickled. She loved it. She continued until Nick got up, holding on to her by her bottom, and got out of the water, her still in his powerful arms. He retrieved towels and dried themselves off, giggling and laughing.

It was consensual, it was fun. They were truly coming together. Maybe by morning, they'd be more than friends. Neither knew and, in that moment, neither cared.

Once dry, Nick led Judy by her paw into his bedroom where he laid her down on his bed. He bit down on her panties before looking up at her for permission. She gladly nodded, smiling. He began pulling his head down and away from her core, taking in the smell of her arousal and sex. He nuzzled her inner thighs earning a small moan and a rub on his head between the ears, a playful gesture as she giggled at his rumble beginning.

Nick removed the panties from in front of him and leaned down into her sex, slowly and sensually. He began playing with her, nuzzling and licking as she gave the go ahead. He pulled back and brought two fingers to her delicate entrance and rubbed them around her. When he gently pushed his fingers in, she threw her head back, gasping at the sudden pleasure, the feeling he was giving her. He repeated the motion gaining more vocal thumbs up from the rabbit. He quickened the pace until her breath hitched and her body tensed and small jets of her sweet release came from her sex.

Nick lapped her up, savoring every drop of her essence.

She reached down to his boxers but he softly moved her paw away. He spoke for the first time in what felt like years. "Carrots, this was your night. If you want to keep going, I'd be happy to oblige but I'm not ready to go farther. You know how we foxes can be." Winking at her.

Her face displayed how disappointed she was, and how guilty she felt, but not even so stubborn a rabbit as Judy Hopps was could ignore the fox's obvious gentle mammal nature. ' _Ladies first I suppose._ ' Judy thought, chuckling to herself.

"Ok, Nick. I was hoping that maybe," she looked away, breaking the eye contact they had been sharing, and continued. "I was hoping that maybe I could sleep in your bed. Together." Again she expected him to reject the idea, saying something along the lines of " _Perish the thought! Sleeping together? How scandalous…"._ Instead, he grinned and scooped her up, meriting a yelp from the rabbit. He gently dropped her on her side of the bed and climbed over her to the other, not far out of cuddle distance, however.

Judy brought herself close, making a point to nuzzle Nick. She cuddled him and they fell asleep in each other's arms. At peace.

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Judy's POV**

"Look who's up! I made breakfast." Nick called out to me. He was standing in the doorway to his bedroom drying off his paws. He was shirtless too, I guess that was a plus.

"Breakfast sounds good. What's there to eat?" I asked cheerily. After last night, who couldn't be?

"I've got eggs, but I doubt you'd like 'em. No, yours is a surprise. I hope you slept well." He added. I blushed recalling last night's events.

"Who couldn't? After what you did for me? Of course Nicky." I purred, sauntering my way over to him purposely emphasizing my hips he likes so much. I smiled up at him, flicked his chin, and hip checked him.

He looked at me incredulously before breaking out into laughter that I joined him in. We sat there for a good five minutes just laughing before he pulled himself up, still chuckling, and grasped both of my paws. He led me into the kitchen's breakfast nook and I stared at the feast displayed before us. I did a double take and looked at Nick who was grinning from ear to ear.

I sat down, him joining, and picked up a fork. In front of me laid a bowl of oatmeal and various berries, a green tea with lemon and a lump of sugar. I saw the toast and different types of jellies and jams. An English muffin on a plate with a homemade crepe and fruit on the side.

I didn't know what to devour first, the meal or Nick for making it.

He just sat across from me, chewing his mouthful of veggie bacon and eggs, still grinning wearing his signature smugness.

"Nicky, I love the gesture, but it's too much work. I really appreciate it but next time let me help." I said, grateful but embarrassed at being so useless that morning. I didn't want Nick wearing himself out just to prove himself to me.

I dug into the food, loving every flavor, intense or subdued. Everything in perfect ratios, combos. It was delicious.

"Oh my god Nick! So good!" I managed through a full mouth and a smile.

He smiled and clapped in a cheesy tune and music played, ever so slightly increasing in volume.

(Song: Wildcard-Mickey Valen)

I just laughed and ate.

"Carrots, what are we?" Nick asked nervous and afraid of the answer. So much was obvious.

I softened my eyes and looked at him forcing his gaze to meet mine. "I don't know yet. That's why it's so exciting. I don't know where this might lead, but I'm glad it's with you."

We just stared at each other, taking everything in.

Then Nick's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and read the text he just got. His expression changed. It went from a smile to a grimace as he continued to read.

"Carrots, get dressed quick. We gotta get to the station. They found two more bodies. Same M.O. Jack was right, this has to be a serial."

I high tailed it into his bedroom and got ready. We left and headed straight for the station. The text said we didn't need our blues. We were going under CIA training and we were being provided some uniforms.

"Apparently we're training under a Russian-descent MMA artist. He's an arctic wolf. We've got firearm instruction. And… information retrieval seminars. You know what that means right, Carrots?" He asked me, not too pleased.

"Yes, Nick. I know. Torture. I get it. I just hope we never have to use what they teach."


	7. Chapter 7 : Be The Best You Can Be

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DISNEY'S ZOOTOPIA**_

 _ **Hey guys. A little update. Lately I've been reflecting; reading myself like a book. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I've been feeling terrible lately. I have never really been one to show much emotion, at least in the last few years, which is why I feel like I can relate to Nick. It's odd. I'm gonna try to write longer chapters too, you guys deserve it, you're the best. 1000 views and climbing, I never imagined this. Thank you so much, my dear readers, I hope I deliver what your feigning for!**_

It was a beautiful crisp morning, fresh dew on the grass. The smell of life, happiness eternal. What of other way to ruin it than intense, most likely painful, training. Nick couldn't think of one.

He breathed in the air as he jogged to the middle of the training field where he met Judy in anticipation of their trainer. The arctic wolf they had been expecting appeared in front of them coming from a small building. He was carrying two large duffel bags with HOPPS and WILDE written on them with black marker. Daniel Howards, or Agent White, was a CIA trainer and Special Ops recruiter who was brought in by Jack to help training. Before the gig in the Government, he was a world-renowned martial artist.

"Hopps! Wilde! Today I break you like twigs. You will be rebuilt, however, into machines. I don't care if you're ready or not, we start in fifteen minutes. I suggest you get ready! Dismissed."

The two split from the meeting spot and changed into their training Jumpsuits. A black and grey combination that supported both mammals. It was skin tight, compression gear with tactfully placed padding and vital monitoring wristbands were included as well.

Nick and Judy stood straight in anticipation of their training, both thinking they were going to be taught some strange and secret technique to explode the heart of a poor mammal, or maybe learning to handle torture from the criminals of a higher class.

Instead, they received silence. The wolf stood there watching, glaring at them. That's how they were for a solid minute. Pure, mind-blistering and confusing silence. Nick had never been more unnerved by the quiet until then. He had to say something. "Uh, are we gonna-" He was cut off mid-sentence by voice so loud he was worried whether or not he was going to ever hear decently again.

Judy cringed too, she hadn't expected such an explosion from Agent White. "Are you speaking to me with me having spoken first? Do you forget your rank? If, and it's a big if, I ever address you in such a way as to require your muzzle to expel the useless air you call speech, I will instigate it! Do you understand?" By the end of his little outburst he was in Nick's face and he stood like a stone until Agent White spoke again. "I hope you got my message, _fox."_

Judging by the way that White had put so much dislike and contempt into the word "fox" Nick assumed he wasn't a fan of his species. This was too common an occurrence for him, but he had learned to block that type of mammal out. In this case he didn't have such luxuries. There was a serial killer out there, one with tremendous skill. Nick knew he had a duty to fulfil and no prejudiced wolf was going to deter him.

"I understand loud and clear, ol' yeller. Just a heads up, you're gonna have to try harder than getting in my face to 'break me'."

The wolf just stared at him and began smiling. "Boy, am I going to have fun with you. I like a challenge. Although, your rabbit partner seems to done most of the breaking for me. She's too soft. She's no challenge. I'll break her sooner than you can say "Yes sir, Agent White, sir!" He said still smiling deviously.

Externally Nick just shrugged and went back to attention. Internally, however, he was seething. ' _Did this fucking wolf just threaten Judy to get to me?'_ He thought. It was unacceptable. Nick was going to show this wolf that he didn't go soft. He was harder than diamond at heart. He was unshakable.

"Today we begin conditioning. Tomorrow we do Conventional Techniques. Common kicks, takedowns, punches, hell, I might feel like I'm in the mood for something new. Keep yourself on your toes! I will not train mammals who don't have the guts to kill when ordered, or when necessary. In this line of work, the time will come. I say this because you have a meeting scheduled with Chief Bogo and other high ranking officials. You will know why. Ten laps, fifty pushups, twenty pullups, twenty weighted squats. Repeat until I'm bored."

He looked at them. "Go! What are you waiting for? Now!"

They both snapped back into reality, realizing he wasn't kidding. They started to run, Judy naturally began pacing herself, something she did back in the academy. Nick was sprinting variably, going from all out to a jog.

Not even five laps in Nick nearly collapsed and Judy jogged swiftly past the panting vulpine. She looked back and paused before running back and helping him.

"Nick, you gotta pace yourself you big dummy. Quit trying to show off, I know how great you are. Alright, deep breaths in through your nose, out through the mouth. Good!" He started to regain his composure and he stopped panting.

"Thanks Carrots. I guess I'm kinda pissed." He breathed between huffs.

"No talking Nick! Just breathe, we'll do it together. It's okay."

"I don't know what I would do without you Fluff." He beamed down at her.

Daniel was watching them. He noticed their interactions, how they spoke to each other. Nick spotted her on the squats, she in turn, helped him pace himself. It would be interesting to see how they fight together, or rather, how they worked together.

It was a common misconception that Daniel hated everyone he trained. They never knew how wrong they were. Daniel deeply cared for everyone he trained, those he didn't, hell, even the kid across the street, he would take a bullet for any of them. It's because he was a firm believer in potential. For now, the fox had to have an antagonist. Maybe in the future they could be friends. He always had an affinity for foxes. They show the best results. He'd only ever trained with one hare before and he was a victim of chance.

 **FORTY MINUTES LATER**

Nick and Judy had just finished their tenth lap of the seventh circuit when the wolf who had been watching them yawned and yelled at them to come over there.

' _He did say until he was bored,'_ thought Judy. She was still perplexed about this wolf. He seemed deeper to her somehow. She always fancied herself a good judge of character and he seemed to be a good character.

She had more than one thing on her mind, the most prominent by far was the encounter last night with Nick. It was wonderful. She savored every moment, the alcohol blurring, but she knew what happened. Judy knew that Nick was hiding something, maybe it was lust, just pure lust. It was December, around the time when fox hormones skyrocket. To her a one night stand sort of deal made sense, but it stung. ' _Am I just another face to add to his repertoire? Is there more to our relationship now? God, I wish I just knew. Knew what he felt, sweet cheese and crackers, what I feel now! It hurts so much, not knowing.'_ She cringed.

Judy hoped deep down that her foxy friend thought of her at night, much like she did him. They were brought together forcefully, by circumstance. She wanted somebody to help her, he needed somebody to save him. By all accounts, he was lost to streets. According to Finnick, his heart was always too big for that kind of work. He had told her once that he cried for hours for no reason. He just missed the feeling of belonging. Nick substituted money for happiness, though he was always so empty.

They reached the wolf, muscles aching, coughing due to the cold air. Agent White simply crouched down to their eye level and formed a toothy grin. "Warm up done? Good. Time for the Course." He said pointing at the most horrific sight they had seen all day.

It was a jungle gym designed by somebody suffering from psychosis or schizophrenia, or both. Thirty foot walls, barbed wire, fences, tires, logs, ladders, everything under the sun to test their agility and dexterity. Nick was first to step up. The wolf snuck a glance at him, with a sincere smile that did not escape Judy's eyes.

"Okay fox. Go break a leg." Agent White snarled.

Nick took off, he scaled the first wall easily, he didn't even used the ropes. He rappelled down the side and immediately dropped into a prone military crawl. His blistering speed under the wire made Judy's jaw drop. He weaved his way in and out of logs of various heights and widths.

At one point he almost quit but he looked over at Judy who was cheering him on. A new shot of adrenaline shot through his body and he didn't stop. Nick's mind conjured images of Judy, she was strung up against a wall, being kept hostage. It made him go numb, his instinct coming through, balancing perfectly on every surface.

Nick made it to the end and it was then he felt it. Pain. He looked down and saw mangled paws, cuts, bruises, literal chunks missing. He examined further, wincing, his hind legs were source of the worst pain. He saw that he had two toes bent at strange angles. His paw pads there too were maimed by the wire and rotting wood.

Daniel was past impressed. ' _The fox is already fairly in tune with his instinct. I saw his dilated eyes after looking at Hopps. I knew I smelled her on him. This is going to be easier than I thought.'_ He chuckled to himself.

' _Did Agent White just chuckle? I recall seeing him smile at Nick, but I thought I was seeing things. But chuckling? What's up with this guy?'_ Judy thought to herself. She muttered under her breath, "White and I are gonna talk."

"Yes, I suppose I can't hide my true intentions from you. Especially considering your affiliation with my Primary. It would seem you want an explanation, yes?" Daniel said, in a nice, friendly tone.

Judy huffed. She wasn't pleased that he overheard her personal mental note, but she put it aside, and answered the wolf. "Of course. But- Oh my god! Nick!" She screamed as she saw his bloodied paws and limbs.

"Shit. Ok Wilde. It's gonna be like that." Daniel cursed.

He knew there were only two types of trainees. Subordinated and quiet, accepting but bold. This fit Judy perfectly. It was also the most common archetype in his line, but then there were those like Nick. The ones who fight back. They're bold, sure. But they can be fools too. It was odd too, those like Wilde end up being comparable to a God among men. They can be trained to perfection with proper incentive. Or, in some tragic cases, the lack thereof. He only remembers training, or training with, two mammals like this before Wilde. One was a striped hare named Jackson Leeps, or Jack Savage. The other he'd rather not remember, a white arctic fox, her name? Skye Angeli.

Wilde was going to be exceptional.

But first, he needed to be taught a lesson. A lesson in not fucking himself up. "There are better ways to kill yourself, Wilde." He barked at Nick.

Nick winced as he tried to walk further. He fell to the cold hard ground, clear of grass. "I don't know what happened. I was ok in the beginning but then, I felt desperate and trapped. I just zoned out!" Nick scrambled.

"Nick! Be careful, please! You know I can't solve this case with you in the hospital." She scolded. She was relieved though. ' _Nick wasn't hurt too badly at least. He'll be fine in a couple of days, unless his toes are broken in which case… Ugh, Nick.'_

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Nick and Judy were at Nick's villa in the Beachside Cliffs, a place over the ocean that was always full of life. The weather was perfect, not too hot, not cold by any means. Sunny and warm. The duo were sitting on Nick's couch drinking Margaritas and eating homemade fried cheese curds. Well, atleast Nick was sitting on the couch. Judy had laid herself down on Nick's lap. They watched tv, making jokes and conversation.

A silence settled, a calm and serene sensation washed over them. It gave Judy the confidence to ask Nick the question that had been lingering in the back of her mind since the night at Nick's.

"Nick, do you love me?" She asked. As soon as the words left her mouth she realized how vague it could have sounded to him. "I mean, do you _love me_ love me? I get it if you don't, you're probably a player with the ladies and I was probably another tick on the list, but…" She was cut short by Nick tensing up and face palming himself.

"Oh God, is that what you think? Jesus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like… like… some whore! You're not anything like that! I do love you Judy, but we were drunk. I regret what I did, but not who I did it with. Never in a million years would I ever regret you. No, I just wish we were sober. Or, at least dating. God this is hard." He was panicking trying to assure her of his good intent when he noticed a growing grin on her face.

She leapt up onto him, embracing him and nuzzling his thick neck fur. "Oh, Nick! I didn't feel like a whore, I felt like you would forget me. Hang me out to dry so to speak."

"I would never."

"I know that now."

"What are we Judy?"

"Hell if I know. I already told you. What I do know, is that there are two mammals in love with each other. Maybe, they should date. I think they'd be perfect for each other."

Nick grinned. "I think they should get a room."

Judy's ears shot up, red. She looked embarrassed at his insinuation and slapped him.

Rubbing his cheek, Nick began to laugh at the poor bun. She soon began laughing with him.

* * *

 _ **2,500 words on this one** **guys** ** _._ It was so worth it. Hope you liked it! **_


	8. Chapter 8 : Now it's Personal

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DISNEY'S ZOOTOPIA**_

Nick and Judy woke up to rays of refreshing and warm sunlight. Nick hadn't yet woken up fully, and Judy studied her fox. He was naturally protective, that she knew, but she was also coming to learn that he was not one to usually be so. It delighted her that she was the one who made Nick feel this way. Judy looked at their clock and decided that they still had a couple of hours before Nick's medical examination. So she curled up and return the fox's spoon and fell back into perfect sleep.

That is, until Nick's fingers began to roll into her muscle. With every passing moment she felt a warmth, not unlike what the sun provided, spread throughout her small frame. Nick leaned over and began to nuzzle her, softly, gently.

When she let out a satisfied moan, Nick grinned. "Carrots, I'd say you're enjoying this special treatment." She moaned again and began to mewl passively. Nick's fingers roamed the expanse of her back. He focused on the toughest and tensest areas and worked them until they felt like flowing water.

Judy was still mewling, being very vocal about the pleasure she was experiencing. Nick's muzzle crept up and he began to nibble at Judy's ears. In turn, she gasped and moaned louder than before, her mewl almost became a purr. Nick kept lowering his paws moving from region to region.

Judy's ear twitched and she quickly sprang up. She looked at Nick who looked disappointed but mainly concerned. She gestured to his holster which contained his ZPD standard issue handgun and he nodded, understanding. She went over to her own and pull it out. She and Nick began to do a sweep of the house.

Judy had detected a presence in the villa, her sensitive ears had alerted her to it. She wasn't particularly happy she had to leave behind such a great massage from the mammal she was beginning to dearly love, or at least lust over, but their safety was more important than any pleasure alone.

The two began to quietly and discreetly search every inch of the villa until they came to the last room. They were certain that if somebody was there they would be in that room. So on the third count they kicked down the door and yelled simultaneously, "Freeze, ZPD!" But the room was empty. Except for that stench, it smelled like… blood.

Nick followed his nose, Judy scrambling to keep up. Until Nick stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and walked out of the room.

Judy was mortified and appalled. In front of her was a gruesome display of murderous intent. A young capybara hung, shreds of flesh gone. His face maimed and disfigured but recognizable; the animals paws were nearly removed, deep cuts all around the wrists. The biggest and deepest slash was across his throat. There was no blood on the floor. But the blood was on the walls. It wasn't splatter.

It was writing.

It was a message for her and Nick. The blood on the walls read, furious, " _YOU WERE WARNED. THE KILLER WILL UP HIS PACE IF HE DEEMS THIS YOUR PUNISHMENT."_

She understood. She knew what was going on. The letter. The letter that was sent to them as a precursor to the murders. The killer was _toying_ with them.

She left the room and saw Nick on his knees. He wasn't crying, he just sat there, stone faced. ' _I should have KNOWN!'_ he screamed at himself within. It was then that he broke, he knew where he needed to go. He wasn't going to play cat and mouse. He was going to play a game he could win. He got up and looked at Judy.

"Judy, I might not be home tonight. Don't wait up, go to Chief Bogo and Savage. Tell them about this, but you have to keep it under the table. Nobody but us gets to know." He gave her a quick but loving kiss and began to walk into their bedroom.

Judy called out to him still shocked and disgusted at the scene she had just witnessed. "Nick, where are you going to go?" She was almost in tears.

"I'm going with White. I want, no, I _need_ to make this bastard pay for these fucking killings. That capybara, he was one of my closest friends in high school. Whoever this sick freak is, he and I go back. Way back. And apparently he didn't like me too much." Nick answered, walking out in his training gear. His wounds were tightly bandaged with gauze and medical tape. But he didn't care.

Judy had never seen his eyes look so… dead. Dejected, sad. Scared?

Maybe.

He left, making sure that Judy was right behind him. He wanted her to straight to the ZPD and demand a private meeting. Once she drove away, he began to drive himself. He went to Agent White's hotel and stopped at the elevator when it opened on his floor.

Agent White stood there, waiting. He too was wearing training gear. White was grinning, too as he said, "Come here so I could turn you into the predator you need to be to protect her? Huh, well, it seems we're ready to go. Let's begin at the field."

They took the stairs in order to get Nick acclimated to walking on his damaged paws. White drove them to the training field. Nick was silent the entire time, gazing distantly into the forests that surrounded the training facility. It was terribly uncharacteristic of him to be so quiet. White cringed at the thought of Nick in distress of the sort to change him so drastically.

"Ok Wilde. Spit it out. What's got your tongue tied? Why aren't you cracking some jokes?" White asked him, letting some sincerity slip through his voice. He was hoping that seeming more natural would ease Nick and help him relax. Nick wasn't even phased, he stared out of the window.

"Nick." The actual worry and pure mammalian tone made Nick go tense.

"What?" He answered flatly through his teeth. Daniel glanced over at the poor fox and for the first time noticed something. He was fiddling with a locket, the picture inside was the most innocent, pure picture he'd ever seen. Young Judy sat cross legged in a field full of fireflies, simply smiling up at the moon. It's beams highlighting every feature of the young bunny. The features suggested a slew of emotions; determination, happiness and love.

It was obvious why Nick held onto this, this is the Judy he wanted her to stay. Innocent and pure. He simply wanted more for her. All he ever wanted was her happiness. If that meant sacrificing his own, his own mammality, there would be no choice.

It was Judy every damn time for Nick.

Daniel understood. Nick wanted this training to protect her. To keep his mate safe, or at least, his love. He wasn't sure how things were going to end up with him and Judy, it was a love forged in hardship, by prejudice and luck. Ingredients in the most successful relationships, and the only ones in the most painful.

Before he spoke, Daniel took in a deep breath. "Nick, you know what you're doing right?"

He already knew that the gravity was mutually understood, he just wanted vocal consent to what was going to be basically torture every day for two weeks straight. Training with the best to be the best, it wasn't ever painless.

"Of course I know. And of course you would see right through me. Just like Carrots." Nick replied, softening. "I love her. I don't know how she feels, whether it be lust, a simple infatuation or love, like mine, I just don't know. I do know this. I would rather suffer the worst fucking pain imaginable than see her in pain herself. That's all truth."

Daniel nodded, gripping the steering wheel white-knuckle. "Ok Wilde," he said rolling to a stop. "Welcome to your own personal Hell." He got out, gesturing to the enormous building behind him. You will be allowed visits by Officer Hopps, you will be allowed calls. But you may never leave, until I say you can."

As Nick began walking in, Daniel leaned down and said to him, "I'm sorry."

Nick just looked at him with a weak smile.

 **AT THE PRECINCT**

"What the fuck Hopps? A body and you didn't call the ZPD? You didn't at least call Wilde?" Bogo roared.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, please keep your voice down sir! We don't know who this guy is yet! He could be anywhere!" Judy hastily responded. "And as for Nick… he was there, with me, we were… um, together." She finished awkwardly.

Bogo stared at her and just cleared his throat and resumed. "We'll talk about whatever is going on there later Hopps." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Your answer doesn't satisfy my question. Why didn't you call the ZPD?"

She mustered up all her courage. "Because Nick and I believe these are personal attacks on him. The most recent victim was an old friend of his. From _high school._ That means it had to have been personal."

"Ok, I suppose it makes sense. I'm glad you trust me, Hopps. But where is Wilde?"

"I have no clue. He told me to come straight here and to not deviate from the path or leave the ZPD until he calls me he said something about seeing Agent White. I hope he's okay, his friend is dead. I can't begin to imagine the pain."

The door was opened and a certain Agent walked in.

"I may be able to provide insight on where Wilde is right now." Jack Savage stated upon entering the room.

"I received an alert by Agent White regarding Nick's sudden interest in our Stage X training course. They're at the CIA Secure Training Facility. You," he said pointing at Judy, "and you," he pointed at Bogo, "ar the only ones allowed to see him in person. The fennec can communicate by phone or by video chat over secure lines. Same goes for you all. Secure lines only into the building." He paused. "Bad news time. Ok. Miss Hopps, I am required to inform you that Nick is undertaking the most grueling and dangerous training the CIA can offer Black Ops agents. That is saying a lot already, but they are compressing the majority of the Primary Training circuit from seven months to two weeks. He's going to change drastically. Be forewarned." Jack finished.

"I see. Well we have a mess to clean up. I am alerting the ZPD to the murder and I will personally make sure to keep it from reaching the press. We've got bodies piling up, we can't hide this. Hopps, you and Wilde will solve this. Bring that son of a bitch in. Clear?"

Judy looked up, determination across her face. "Crystal, sir. Crystal."


	9. Chapter 9 : Nick?

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DISNEY'S ZOOTOPIA**_

 _ **Just for clarification purposes, Agent White is Daniel, and Agent Howards is both White and Daniel.**_

 _ **His full name is Daniel Howards, White is a nickname. I read "A fox sits by a window" by Euphonemes yesterday and it was amazing. A must read for sure. Though, be warned, it pulls at the heartstrings quite a bit.**_

 _ **Shout out to Jacob, I'm glad you like my writing! Thanks for reading!**_

Daniel watched Nick intensely, his eyes trained on the vulpine. He was running around an obstacle course designed to help build secondary and twitch muscles which he desperately needed. His small smile grew as he watched Nick run, the determination alone sent shivers down his spine.

Nick's mind was racing, all he heard was Judy's voice. He began to growl and he ran even faster. He felt his paws start to become sore, but he didn't care. He kept running. He came up to a foam rectangle covered in vinyl sheet and he tried to do the flip he was being taught. He needed agility, he was fast but uncoordinated. Nick's paw landed at an odd angle causing his landing to go bad, he face planted into the turf and groaned in frustration.

"Wilde! Do you ever plan on reaching the goal set before you? Or are you just messing around? We've been here for hours!" Agent White barked aggressively.

"Yeah, yeah. Reset the stopwatch. I'm going again." Nick snapped.

"Wilde, lose the damn attitude. You have four hours to finish this and today's combat training. I will give one more chance today. Your furry little bunny-friend is coming to visit."

At the mention of Judy, Nick's mind reeled to the events displayed before him only a day before. The body, _Samuel_ , Nick's friend. He nearly broke down, his eyes glazing over. But no sooner than he felt the emotions spring forth in this mind he remembered his infamous mantra, 'Never let them see that they to you.' His breaths went from rapid to controlled, mechanical.

He took off again. This time he thought of the city, everyone he'd ever loved. Judy, Finnick, Samuel, any family. It hit him like a metaphorical brick of inspiration. He was furious, what if this bastard went after Finnick,? What if they went after _Judy_? Judy, his savior, the one mammal who could bring him out of the dark. The one who pulled him from the ocean when he was drowning. She deserved nothing but the best.

Nick couldn't take these thoughts anymore. He focused and made sure to give away to some bounce in his step. His flip went perfectly, though his landing need much more work, he was ecstatic. ' _My first day of training and I'm already an acrobat,'_ he joked to himself. Nick glanced at Agent White who gave an approving smile as he led Nick to the Combat training center.

"Alright you over glorified pelt, ready for me to fuck you up?" White chuckled putting on MMA gear.

"I'm always ready."

Daniel's smirk turned into a frown. _'There it was again! God, he sounds dead. No emotion. I could've sworn he's been in the CIA his whole life.'_ Only the Agents who've challenged Death herself to a staring contest and won had that look. The look of constant acceptance, recognition of Death's intent. They welcomed it, and they were the best because of it.

"Ok Nick. On three. This is MMA. Wrestling, Muay Thai, Jiu Jitsu, Hapkido, Boxing, Kickboxing, and Krav Maga. You know any of that?"

Nick just looked up lazily and slammed this gloves together make a deafening sound. It actually surprised Daniel, he wasn't expecting Nick to have any experience at all. ' _This might get interesting,'_ he thought mimicking Nick by slamming his own gloves.

"1…" Nick was loosening up, starting to bounce on the balls of his paws.

"2…" His expression changed, his breathing followed a rhythm. It was strong.

"3."

Nick surged forward, his eyes dilated, and threw two jabs at the arctic wolf. One connected, making the wolf grimace, but he quickly recovered. Daniel retaliated to the onslaught with a flying knee to Nick's gut. Nick dodged but his mind was buried in the past.

An mental video of Samuel and him buying ice cream in a predator dominated part of town made him lose his focus for a second. Daniel took advantage and threw a haymaker right at Nick's jaw. It connected. Hard. Daniel was about to put Nick into an armbar but he rolled out of the way and swiped the wolf's legs making him drop to the octagon's floor. Nick jumped up and slammed down on top of Daniel and putting him into a choke hold, in an attempt to escape Daniel grabbed Nick and expertly rotated out of his grip. He threw two tornado kicks in immediate succession in an attempt to end the match. Nick managed to dodge the first, but fell victim to the second, more powerful, kick.

Nick looked at the lights hanging from the ceiling and fell. He was out cold.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"Are you sure he'll be okay? He seemed pretty distraught yesterday, I was just hoping that maybe you could have a talk with him."

"Sorry Hopps, I don't know what to say. He's… different. No jokes, barely any life in his eyes. It's damn unnerving!"

"I-I wish I just kn-knew what he was dealing with!"

Nick was semi-conscious at that point, he knew the first voice was female. Petite, she sounded upset. It softened Nick's heart, he just wanted to help, the voice seemed so familiar. He began to regain more consciousness and recognized the voice.

"Carrots?" He inquired.

"Nick! I'm glad you're finally awake. I told you not to get into danger and there you go challenging a MMA professional!"

Daniel cringed, and said. "He more than held his own, I'm genuinely surprised. We'll have to work on strength among other things though. I suppose you can stay tonight, but I want him," he said pointing at Nick, "to be ready in the morning. Deal?" He held out his paw with a bemused facial expression.

She shook his paw and he left. "Nick, do you want to talk?" She asked him tenderly.

He tried to explain himself, why he reacted how he did, why he was even there in the first place. He couldn't put the words together in coherent thought. _'Dammit Judy. You're so… Perfect. I can't even think straight,_ ' his mind jumbled.

Nick's eyes stung, his mind swarmed with horrible images of Judy in pain. It kept happening, he felt powerless. His mind raced at the possibilities of their future, his and Judy's. He couldn't picture a single outcome without her in it. He swam in emotion, drenched in confusion, the effects of Daniel's kick not soon wearing off.

Nick knew he loved her, he'd known for so long it hurt to think of them separating. It hurt so badly, that when he thought of it, he nearly cried. His voice died in his throat every time he tried to speak to her, his mind lost in her amethyst eyes. Nick was done hiding his true feelings, though he and Judy had been intimate, he was certain he was ready for a more deeply rooted relationship with the beautiful bunny before him. He breathed in deeply, met her eyes directly, and spoke.

"Judy. I love you."

Nick expected the best and prepared for the worst. He began to pinch the bridge of his nose looking away fearful of what she might say. He knew she at least felt attraction, but he seriously doubted that it was at the same level as his. "I'm doing this for the city." He lied. 'It would only make things more irritable,' he thought. 'Judy doesn't need to know about the nightmares, the mental torment. It would break her. I have to push through. For her.'

Judy had mixed emotions. She felt a pulse of warmth and love radiate through her body at his tender words, but what did the city have to do with their relationship? Was he talking about his training?

"Nick, please, I… I feel the same! Just please come home, Bogo can help us, just don't leave me!" She cried desperate and confused.

Nick didn't understand her, ' _Does she even realize the danger she faces just being near me? It's amplified a thousand fold as soon as I start living with her. I love her too much for any of this._ ' He decided.

"Judy, Carrots, I'm going through with this. I need to, you wouldn't understand. I just hope you trust me, I need this training." He told her sternly.

"But why?"

"Carrots…"

"Nick, we just admitted our love for each other, you can't be serious!"

"Fluff, listen-"

"We should at least celebrate with dinner, or maybe just a movie night, but you've got your super special training…"

"Judith!"

Her name startled her as Nick had never used it in that way before. She immediately went quiet.

"I lied ok? I'm not doing this shit for the city! I'm doing for us! I don't think I could live with myself if you got hurt, the idea hurts me more than remembering the muzzling! I can't even stand myself for letting Sammy die! He was my friend and I abandoned him. I deserve what he got!" Nick sobbed into his paws.

Judy just stared, glassed over eyes. The doe was saddened by her love in so much anguish. She felt the friction in the relationship start already but if this was anything like her dream of being a cop she would be the most supportive girlfriend a fox could ask for.

"No Nick. You don't deserve that. You do need to report back to Daniel though. I understand now, though I may not agree, I think I see where you're coming from. I love you Nick. More than anything. I'll see you tomorrow too. Bye love." She sniffled and gave Nick a goodbye kiss and a goodnight hug. Judy left.

Nick simply sighed and walked to his room and fell asleep to the thoughts of his one true love.

 **THIRTEEN DAYS LATER**

Judy walked into the precinct and was welcomed by the jubilant and very chatty cheetah that welcomed her everyday. "Hey Judy! How's Nick's training going?" He asked cheerfully.

"He's doing well, it's his last day there, so I'm hoping that I can call in a vacation day tomorrow and just relax with him for a while. Maybe just chill out and watch some movies. Something on the mellow side."

"Sounds good judy. I bet you're glad that it's your last day of desk duty too, huh?"

"Definitely. Nick's my best friend, I'm not going to deny him getting action with me!" She said not realizing how it sounded.

Clawhauser's face contorted into a smile of catastrophic proportions. "AWWWWWWWWW! You are a couple!"

Judy's face was drained of color, neither were ready to go public considering the stipulation against interspecies couples, not to mention Pred-Prey. Those were nearly unheard of.

"No! I mean, no, we are not. See you Clawhauser!" She chirped as she raced to her and Nick's office.

She opened the door and almost screamed, she didn't hear the rabbit already in there. It was Agent Savage, just sitting, waiting for her to get there. He had a bouquet of flowers and a nervous smile plastered across his face.

"Hi Miss Hopps. Sorry for startling you, I just wanted to be somewhere where you'd come to me. Not the other way around," He said, gaining some of his legendary suave and charm. It nearly rivaled Nick's flirty banter.

"Jack. I don't know," She said. She didn't want to break the rabbit's heart, but she was in a relationship with Nick. Although, lately it didn't feel that way. He felt distant, disconnected. He looked like he was dead, but breathing. She felt her heart as it began to pound. She began to feel light headed and distracted. She smelled his musky scent, and a slight sweet smell of arousal.

Jack insisted, he got up and softly held Judy by her waist. "Judy, I'd like very much to _get to know you better."_ He purred suggestively into her ear.

She felt her panties begin to drip as she began to lose coherent thought. She pure unbridled lust then.

"I don't know Jack, shouldn't we keep this professional?" She stuttered, trying to resist his exotic and erotic allure.

Jack simply smiled. "Judith, I could have any doe in all of Bunny Burrow, Podunk, or Zootopia. But I don't want anyone but you. I could Morgan Brown the playbunny. But I don't want her. I want you." He had taken short and subtle steps toward her the entire time, nearly on top of her now. He caressed her cheek. "Tell you what, we go to yours for drinks. Nothing else. But only if you tell me if you like this." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. He entered her mouth and at first she was startled, downright scared. But then she felt his gentle paw move to her waist and she felt what she did when Nick had first pleasured her. She felt insanity pure, it was lust.

"Did you like it?" He asked, smiling softly. She was breathless. She only managed a few small and quick nods.

She and Jack left the precinct opting to go to Judy's apartment for drinks.

' _Control yourself Judy, you're better than this. It's just drinks, it doesn't have to be anymore.'_ She thought dismissing the immense feeling of guilt closing in on her, tying a knot in her stomach.

Once they were well into their fourth round of drinks Judy was a little past tipsy. All her walls around Jack to keep things on the friendly side had fallen. She was grinding against the hare behind her, her reason being blocked by pure euphoria was the clothing between the two. She moaned deeply into Jack's ears and he purred in response. This only enticed Judy further.

The dark and humid weather outside set a sort of 'indoors' mood that filled the Grand Pangolin Arms. She leaned into a passionate and dirty french kiss initiated by Jack. He bit her bottom lip which caused her to gasp in pleasure. She could only think of one mammal who'd ever made her feel remotely like that, her boyfriend Nick.

' _Sweet cheese…'_

She couldn't even finish her thought before her door was opened and a certain fox walked forward before stopping abruptly. Her eyes hot wide open as she realized what was going on.

" _Judy?"_ She heard Nick whisper. He sounded heartbroken. ' _After seeing their girlfriend and lover making out french with another male, who wouldn't?'_ She internally screamed at herself.

"Nick… No Nick, it isn't what it looks like, I swear!" She tried to reassure the fox. It wasn't worth the breath as Nick just backed away slowly, starting to cry, feeling the dam break. All of his emotional squalor coming out of the metaphorical closet as he ran away. Mental images of every loved one he'd ever lost filling his mind.

"Judy, you didn't tell me you were with someone." An angry voice told her. Jack was seething, clearly pissed off. "I'm not some fucking pillow boy you can bed with when your canine isn't giving you the _bone._ You could have said something!" He growled as he, too, left.

Judy was left alone to wallow in her own misery and mistakes. She began to quietly sob at her horrible choice.

 **IN AN ALLEY NEAR THE GRAND PANGOLIN ARMS**

Nick was walking slowly now, more calm but still broken. He had suspected something was wrong when Judy stopped visiting him in his last week of training. He just didn't think things were this wrong.

Nick almost fell in surprise at the shadowy figure who emerged from within the alley's various nooks and crannies.

"Hey pal. You look like you're in pain. Maybe a couple of these can ease that for ya, huh? Ten generics are gonna run you hundred and fifty dollars. Name brand is double. Take your pick." Said the figure, an antelope wearing a tracksuit with tears and holes littering the surface. In his hooves he held out a couple orange bottles.

Nick stared at them, trying to figure things out in his mind. ' _Is guy trying to sell me some drugs?'_ He thought to himself. He remembered the night's events in painful accuracy. Every color was true, every word was deafening. After pondering it for a second, the fox drew his wallet and threw a couple hundred into the waiting hoof of the antelope.

"Sixty generics. Please." The fox quietly mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10 : Sweet, Sweet Memories

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DISNEY'S ZOOTOPIA**_

 _ **Warning, this chapter is a real tear jerker, we also have some serious stuff go down. Also, to make things clearer, in this fic, Nick is only twenty eight. I felt that the age gap was too large (not that it's bad) but it would make things flow more easily. Judy is twenty three. I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but I felt it would be best where it is now. I do want to try to write longer chapters, that is my goal. Hope you like Chapter 10!**_

It was funny, to Nick at least. He was feeling sick to his stomach, yet he laughed. The love he had grown to accept, a love that had consumed him, had betrayed him. Yet, he laughed. His eyes were watering, his throat was beginning to feel sore he laughed so hard. His mind was broken, his soul was damaged, no doubt.

He was laughing at something he had remembered soon after buying his first fix of street drugs. To be blunt, Nick wanted to soften his searing pain and the antelope had offered him what he believed was an outlet, a light at the end of his very, very long tunnel. The memory that played over and over in Nick's mental film projector was that of when Judy had found Finnick's weed at his apartment and he swore he would never do anything harder.

Well there he was, about to pop a couple of pills and feel bad for himself. It sounded pathetic, he knew, but so was begging for Judy to return his love. His undying, obviously unrequited love for the bunny. Nick knew that something like this would happen eventually. It's not like he could provide what she would ultimately long for.

A family, kits. Reunions where they reminisce on their children growing up. He knew that she would leave for a bunny, leave him behind. Just like everyone else he'd ever dated, anyone else he'd ever felt that spark for. But to Nick, Judy wasn't a spark. She was a forest fire, raging on it's warpath in his beaten and bloodied heart. Barely beating, still.

He sighed and took the pills, starting to sob into his paws, merely thinking brought him to the darkest edge. Nick had depression before, he definitely knew what it felt like. But this was new pain. Burning.

As the pills began to work their magic, dulling the sharp blade of his own self hate and pity, his sadness. He felt the euphoria he had longer for, for ages he waited. But it wasn't real, he felt the industrial falsity of the drug, it's deceptive happiness.

"Why, Judy? Why couldn't I have been a bunny? Would you have loved me then?" He whimpered into the puddles of tears forming in his paws. His hiccups were muffled by his sobs, his breathing labored.

"These stupid fucking pills barely help! I-I need something else." He whispered. He looked around and remembered his stash of liquor. His real hard stuff, whiskey, vodka, hell, he had some classic moonshine in case of rough seas. Nick snatched up his most full bottle of bourbon and drank, feeling a slight tingle down his irate throat. He liked it.

"Ah, how my life keeps going full circle. Good, bad, shitty. Eh, that's what us damnable foxes deserve by birth, I guess." He spat, looking at himself in the mirror. He sat down, looking through photo albums, paintings, all things to bring him to a happier place, with family and enough love to go around.

While delving into his past by means of memory lane, he remembered a good day, a single needle in the world's largest haystack.

It was a chilly day in September, the leaves were changing. The breeze felt damn good against Nick's red fur as he walked home. His parents had made enough to buy a decent house in a decent neighborhood. It was outside of Happytown and that's all that mattered to them. His father was a tailor, he loved his craft. His mother, well, she liked to write. She wrote romances, she wrote dramas. Suspense? Got it. Horror? You kidding? Of course.

As he walked home he noticed a caracal, a relatively small feline, being cornered by a sizeable group of prey mammals. It violently reminded him of his own muzzling and so he ran up to the group. They were younger than he, at the time he was a Sophmore in high school and they couldn't have been older than fourteen at the oldest. Nick tapped the shoulder of a rather timid-looking aardvark. "Hey man. Get your pals here to leave this little guy alone. He didn't do anything to you, did you dude?" The caracal nodded slowly, not taking his wide eyes off of Nick. Nick just gave him a real, authentic smile. The caracal's eyes widened and he hastily looked away.

"See? He said it himself. Now scram. I really mean it."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, _fox_? Smooth talk us out it? Sell us some snake oil?" The leader of the group laughed, he was a rather average looking zebra with some fake gold chains and a shirt far too large. The rest of the mammals in the group laughed and chuckled.

Nick growled, the angry sound coming from deep within his body. It startled the group and they started to back off. "Hey foxy, we're not lookin' fo' trouble, man. We was just playin'." The zebra stammered.

"Yeah? Well you were obviously gonna try to rough up this guy over here! Hey, buddy, what's your name?" Nick asked friendly.

"M-my name is T-Thomas, mister." The caracal sputtered in surprise and delight. The young cat was very pleased that his savior fox wanted to know _his name._ Why would such a strapping young fox care about such a scruffy feline?

"Well, Thomas, would you like to go hang out with me and some of my friends? I'll show you where, it'll be fun. I promise."

"Yes! Yes, um, sure mister. What's your name?" Thomas asked shyly, looking down at his shoes.

"My name, my good mammal, is Nick Wilde. At your service." Nick replied, ending with a ridiculous accent and an exaggerated bow.

"Well, Nick, I'd be honored."

The memory subsided and Nick began to feel the effects of pills amplify. His mind bent gently as all reality fell to the side. All he saw was Judy. Her eyes, like amethysts, pure and cut perfectly. Ears like adorable radio dishes, they rotated like they were on an axis. Her smile, _Christ._ He couldn't articulate properly. It made him feel an ocean of emotions. Arousal, sensual attraction. Humor. Happiness. She radiated these things. To him, at least. Her frame was small but very well built. Her curves weren't to be overlooked. He was a male after all. His mind lingered, but he knew she wasn't interested, she made that clear enough.

He wandered in thought, not fitting anywhere. His mind was like a puzzle piece and his memories were a jigsaw puzzle in desperate need of its final piece. Nick's memories were always muddy, unclear. Either that, or he was just a very repressed mammal. He knew the latter was true, he trained himself that way.

Ever since his father died, that is.

It broke Nick every time he thought of that damned night, the night that forever haunted him. Nick's father, Jonathan Wilde. A kind and open minded city fox, one that was deeply loved and admired by all who knew him. Even his regulars from his tailor shop were invited to family barbecues, acquaintances welcomed in for coffee or tea. Jon was a very social fox, always the chatty Cathy. But, he was admirable. He knew what dangers life posed to a young and naive fox such as Nicholas. But he refused to let his son degrade himself.

The night Nicholas came home in his new Junior Ranger Scouts uniform muddy and roughed up, Jon knew exactly what had happened. He comforted his son, unbeknownst to him, but Nick was long beyond mere comforting. If the world would only care to see him as a sly, shifty and untrustworthy fox then why be anything else?

Nick remembered that it was a distinctly nice night, warm but not hot. The sky was beautiful, stars shining to the Earth. The nice smell of grass and flowers impregnated the air, the gentle breeze flowing. Nick was outside laying in his favorite hammock enjoying a book he had 'borrowed' from his mother. It was a romance, one that he found particularly interesting. It was about a panther and a gazelle. Society had rejected them. Their families appalled. But they, they loved each other. Nick recalled how it made him feel, to read about success such as thus. So he read on. Until he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and quickly scampered his way to the door, a bright smile on his face, it was genuine. When he opened the door, there were two solemn and crestfallen police officers there, the rhinoceros upon seeing Nick, sniffled loudly.

"Officers, are you okay? Are you hurt? Come in!" Nick welcomed, worry on his face about the poor officers, something was wrong.

"Son, is your mother home?" The second officer, a brown bear, asked softly.

"She sure is officer, she's in the bath though, she'll be down soon!"

"Ok then, we'll come in."

"Great. Daddy always taught me to be kind to officers, he says that your work is too underappreciated or something. Want coffee? I think I know how to make some, sirs." Nick offered curtly the large smile never leaving his face. He loved his father.

He heard another sniffle. "Sure buddy. Anything is good, don't worry. Why don't you go up to bed after, ok?"

"Ok, sir. Daddy always taught me good. He said to do what the officers say, he says that some officers don't like foxes. You like us right?"

"Yes son, we like foxes. But your Daddy was right, you should be careful. Some mammals don't have such great parents as you did. They weren't taught respect, unfortunately. But we were."

Nick's mother was a red fox too, but she was bright, flamboyantly red. When she and Nick went shopping, other foxes would always try to hit on her, but she was a very humorous and sarcastic fox, much like her son. She would embarrass them and wave her ring in their faces, pride fueling every movement. Nick knew that his parents had the same love as he had read in her book.

"Hello officers! Is there something you'd like to ask us or something? Because my husband should be home any minute…" She stopped when she saw the officers cringe at the mention of Jonathan. Her greeting smile began to dissipate, a worried look overcoming her face.

"Ma'am, there was an ongoing robbery at your husband's store and he tried to reason with the robbers. They weren't interested in listening. I'm sorry." The bear said, his voice cracking.

"No! This is some sick, demented joke! It has to be! Please!" She cried as she sobbed into her bathrobe.

"Nicky go to bed. Now." She whimpered, crying softly.

Nick remembered the devastation. The sleepless nights, the crying. Bad moods, apologies. Drunken stupor. More apologies.

Nick's mother wasn't a bad mother, not by any means. She was just devastated.

Just like Nick. He chuckled, now understanding why his mother dissolved back then. He knew her pain. It was more than anyone should ever feel. He began to cry.

Then, in that moment, his phone began playing a ringtone that broke his heart.

He had once recorded Judy singing, though she was caught unawares. She was singing along to Marmot 5's Animals. It was so ironic, the lyrics and Nick's feeling. Her voice and his broken heart.

He grew tired, crying as he slowly fell asleep, accepting the creeping dark.

It always won.


	11. Chapter 11 : Mom?

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DISNEY'S ZOOTOPIA**_

Judy spent all night looking for Nick. She knew she messed up. She had let her lust and hormones take control, and because of that, Nick got hurt. Nick, the mammal that Judy knew would lay down his own life before letting her get hurt. After the night at the club, she had known about Nick. It was her first time ever being touched like that and Nick made it easy, he was gentle but satisfying. He made sure she was always comfortable and she repays him by nearly sleeping with their new co-worker.

The night was nice, the air was refreshing. She knew, though, that she had no time or interest in such pleasantries then. She looked for him in his apartment but he didn't answer if he was there. She knew he probably was, and that it was almost guaranteed that he was drunk off his ass. Judy huffed as she jogged down the street to Savannah Central Park, the Watering Hole. It was Judy's city sanctuary, where she went to relax, to forget. She could block out the world in peace there.

Judy reached the water's edge and peered into it like she expected it to tell her how to fix her mess. The water refracted the light in beautifully mesmerizing ways. The light seemingly swirled in the shallows of the water, the color almost green. Green. Like Nick's eyes. She choked back a sob and cried, letting her tears fall.

She was just so confused. She didn't know anything about her feelings, she had dedicated her entire life to being a police officer and now there was a serial killer stacking bodies by the day. It was insane, the population of Zootopia was in danger and she had no leads. It was nearly thirty kills already, the same insane torture on everyone. There was even one where a kit found the body. _A kit saw what had given even Judy nightmares._

Judy had simply had enough. She was better than this, she was strong. Judy was going to show Nick just how sorry she was, sorry for how much pain she brought on to both of them. But before that, Judy had to understand. Understand her feelings, how this could affect things. She knew that she wanted Nick, they had a rare bond, something that Judy had always dismissed while on her tunnel vision dream of being a cop.

But love? Did she envision herself settling down with the fox? What about kits? They could always adopt, maybe something will come out of left field in the future and sort that out, but what are the chances? All these questions and no answers, it made her nervous and it was simply too confusing. She couldn't make the decision alone. She hated to do it over the phone but she called Nick. She planned to apologize, profusely, and ask to see him in person. She was torn, she felt something for him. It was a big something, but she just didn't know how to express it.

Judy pulled up his contact and called. It rang and rang, with no one picking up. It worried Judy as even at their worst times and rough patches he still picked up. She became worried about Nick, she thought that he was at his apartment, but she wasn't too sure anymore.

Was she sure of anything anymore?

A loud noise startled her, knocking her out of her trance. She looked down at her phone which was blaring some Paws & Roses song that she knew she didn't make her ringtone. Looking at the Caller ID was no help either, it was blank.

She sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Bunny cop! I went to Nick's digs and found him passed out. Cold. On his couch. Guess what he was snuggling next to?"

"W-what? Finnick?"

"A fucking bottle of pills. An empty bottle of liquor. Did I mention the motherfucking drugs? Drugs, my boy, Nicky, a junkie? Jesus, what happened?" The small fox screamed into the receiver.

"Drugs? Oh God! I-I... Can I come over? We need to talk. You and me." Judy stammered, paws going clammy.

"Yes, you idiot! Drugs. We talked 'bout dis. I made goddamn sure he understood that whatever happened he comes to me. He… he… You know what? Just get over here you dumb bunny! I'm tryin' hard not to accuse you of this! I'm tryin' not to curse you out! Gah!"

He ended the call, and Judy noticed something. Her paw was trembling. No, she was shaking, her whole body. She felt her heart pound.

She began to run, the wind blowing, no longer the gentle breeze. It too seemed to stay in beat with the situation.

Judy never imagined she could hurt somebody so badly as she has Nick. First was the conference and now this. It only seemed to escalate in severity every time. But drugs? Did he really feel _that_ way about them? Did _he_ have his mind made up about his feelings?

Did he love her?

Tears began to wet her cheeks as she ran faster and faster, nearing The Dives. She kept him in mind, constantly asking herself how she could do this to her dear friend and… lover? ' _What are we?'_ She wailed within the confines of her own mind.

Judy eventually reached the complex and saw a furious and distraught looking fennec outside the building standing against as van.

"Aren't we going in? I want to see Nick." Judy said trying to fit some confidence back into her voice.

He just snarled. "Really Judy? Are you fucking kidding me? After what you did?"

She stared, slack-jawed. Her name when used by these foxes always seemed to grip her, get her full attention.

"W-what do you…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Finnick spoke. "You. You let him in, let him believe you two had something. Then, while he's out training with some fucking black suit 'license to kill' idiots, to fucking keep you safe by the way, you go out and try to get fucked from behind by some special agent bunny? Yeah, he woke up. I told him you were coming, and he broke down, he reached for the pills! I slapped his fool paw away and made him explain!" He spat.

"Finnick, I know! I know it's my fault, that's why I need to apologize!" She screamed in pain.

"I don't care. Get out, whore! If I ever see you around here again I'm gonna have my security kick your dumb bitch ass out!"

She stood dumbfounded. The barrage of insults, she knew, was merited, but it did not cease to surprise and hurt.

"So leave. I'm serious. You and Nick are no more. I am personally going down to the precinct tomorrow and demanding your transfer. I'm going to call it Conduct Unbecoming an Officer. He deserves to work with the best because he is the best! He's my brother you fucking sex addict slut bunny! Quit the force and work the pole if all you want is some dick!"

Judy knew just how much Finnick had hated the precinct so she knew he was serious. Her head hung low, she left.

* * *

 **AT JUDY'S APARTMENT**

Judy opened the door to her broom closet with a bed and sniffled. She checked her phone and saw two hundred and forty-eight missed calls from her parents. She sighed, and stumbled over to her bed and threw herself on her bed and curled up into a comfortable fetal position. Her face was sunken and she had a slight frown.

Judy cleaned up a little and washed her face. She practiced breathing for a little while and called her parents.

"Hey! It's Jude the Dude! How's it hangin' home dawg?" Stu said, waving his arms in an odd fashion.

Her father's antics were always enough to make her laugh, and so it did. She began giggling at her father's attempt to be 'hip'.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Just askin' what be happs."

Judy put on an annoyed face and glared playfully at her dad before he dropped the act. "Alright, Jude. Your ears are droopy so what's bothering you?"

She pushed her tears as far back as she could hold them. "I'm sorry, dad, but I need to talk to mom about this."

He adopted a sympathetic look and said, "Oh Jude, whoever he is, he doesn't deserve you. Of course, I'll go get your mother." He scurried away, leaving Judy to her thoughts.

' _You're right Daddy. He deserves so much more.'_ She sniffled again and waited for her mother.

"Judy? Oh, Judy, you look like you've been through the ringer! Are you ok?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I'm... No, I'm not ok. I really hecked up this time!" She cried. She heard her neighbors giggle at her use of faux curses.

"What happened my sweet carrot?"

"I-I was in a sort of relationship with Nick, it started just before our new case which is another phone call altogether, but I messed up really badly!"

"I know you did sweetie, you told me already. The best thing is to tell me what happened so I can actually help you. I won't judge, I promise."

"I almost... I almost cheated on him." Judy said quietly, her face fallen.

Her mother's eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp. She quickly recomposed herself, but the damage was done. Judy's shoulder's slumped and her eyes began to glass over. Bonnie spoke. "Oh honey, why? Did he burn you? Or... do just not love him?"

Judy's face shot back up. "That's the thing Mom, I don't know! I don't know what we are! I think I love him... but I j-just don't know." Judy stammered.

"You said almost... what happened?"

"He walked in right before it got too far. I'm still new to the dating scene and Jack was so... well, _Jack._ Confident. Nick and I had only been intimate once, and I missed the way he made me feel. He said it was _my_ night. He didn't force himself, he didn't manipulate me. Nick never tried to do anything for himself, every second was spent focused on me."

Bonnie Hopps' ears fell back and she frowned. "Oh, he's got it bad... Just once? Last I saw him, he looked like he'd have to wash his sheets every night and spend an hour in the shower every morning to keep from smelling like last night's dinner. Especially with that grin, oh," She fawned.

Judy just sat there, not knowing what to say to her mom. ' _Is my mom actually fantasizing about Nick? His sex life?'_ She thought.

"But this isn't the time. Judy, he loves you. That much you made clear. But you still haven't made up your mind about him right?" Bonnie inquired, Judy nodded in reply.

"Ok, now there one way to determine this. Tell me everything you love about him. Leave no detail out. After that, we can talk about how you'll fix this. I am not going to sugar coat it, you really fucked up."

Judy had never heard her mother curse before so she knew it was serious. "Ok, mom. Alright, let's do this. Um, I love his smile. I mean his real, genuine smile. I love how much of a gentle mammal he can be. I love his soft fur, his jokes, don't tell him I said that please, his cooking, ooh I really love what he can do with his paws." She said, her eyes widening and her ears going cherry red. Judy had also decided to withhold the information that they had both admitted loving the other, but it was complicated. Judy had said it in the spur of the moment in an attempt to rectify the situation.

"I mean when he gives me massages! Not... that. Not that it's bad either..." She scrambled. Then before she started rambling, she saw her mother smiling.

"I see he's not the only one who's got it bad! You just have to accept that poor fox. From what I saw, you mean the world to him. I bet he'd rather die than let anything happen to you. It's a perfect romance." But then she remembered her daughter's situation. "It would be a perfect romance. You have to fix it. Ok, do you have any indication of how he reacted?"

Judy swallowed. "Oh god. It was worse than I thought. He, um, he started doing drugs!" She said, beginning to cry into her paw. "A-and his best friend called me a whore, and a slut, and a dumb bitch sex addict! He told me to stay away, that I hurt Nick one too many times. And it's true!" She wailed.

Bonnie was taken aback. ' _Jesus, did he imprint on her? It's the only thing that could explain such a reaction. Oh wait...'_

Mrs. Hopps picked her words very carefully. "Judy, what can you tell me about that one time you and he were intimate? It might help our case. What did you mean by that?"

At first glance, Judy could now be mistaken for a rather large tomato. "Uhhh... It was romantic?" She squeaked.

"No Judy. You know what I mean."

"He, um, he used his paws! And then his tongue!"

"Oh. Ok, did you smell anything different after? Maybe a musky scent?" Bonnie asked.

"I think so. Why?"

"Because he imprinted on you. It's similar to marking, but with foxes, all romantic gestures of that sort should be considered twice as meaningful. The reaction he had was because you basically rejected him as a possible mate, maybe entirely. Judy, that can break a fox."

"How do I fix it?"

"You ignore his friend. You go to his apartment and explain as best you can. Apologize. Meaningfully, quality over quantity, Judy. Buy him something to break the ice, a new cologne, or maybe even flowers. He seems like a romantic anyways. Nick looks like a tulips kinda guy. But you will fix this. This is how..."


	12. Chapter 12 : Love

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DISNEY'S ZOOTOPIA**_

 _ **Sorry that this was so late! Finals week guys. You know what that means? MORE UPLOADS DURING THE SUMMER! WHOOOOOOOO**_

 _ **-ApatheisticDevil, this one is for you my friend!**_

Nick was hovering over the toilet, sweating and scratching his neck. It felt terrible, the withdrawal. Finnick had begun to check on him regularly. To make matters worse, the killer was still at large. The torture, according to the police report, becoming more violent.

Nick looked inside of the porcelain tank to see a small little plastic bag at the bottom. Inside there were four white pills. He licked his lips and scrambled to the sink. Nick lapped up some water and downed the four pills. He knew he was in a bad way but he didn't care. The mammal he loved and imprinted on, the mammal that he thought loved him back he had caught only three nights before, getting ready to fuck some special agent bunny dickhead. Nick huffed. He wasn't one to insult but rather maneuver his way through situations but he could make as many exceptions for Jack as he wanted. Though it was true that Jack couldn't have known, mainly because they had used deodorant and various scent maskers, he could have guessed and just backed off. ' _I mean, it's not like we weren't obvious.'_ He thought dejectedly.

Nick sighed and stopped scratching his neck as a wave of cool pinpricks enveloped the irritated area. His muscles relaxed and he headed down into his private gym. He had specifically made martial arts bags and dummies made, and they were experimentally produced. The dummies were anatomically correct, they had replica organs that behaved exactly the same as real ones. He had circulatory systems and even pressure sensors to determine exactly how hard he was hitting. And if he was lethal.

As the high began to balance out, leaving a cool, painless sensation racing through his veins, he picked up his MMA gloves. Breathing was something he loved to practice. It reminded him of… well, himself. How he picked his hustles, how he used to play dirty back in the day. He still did, occasionally, to reminisce with the fennc that had quickly become more than a friend, but a brother. It reminded Nick that the world was bigger than he was. But just a he loved it, he despised it. It made him think, the silence bore into his mind like a drill. It never stopped. The breathing reminded him of the one mammal that had made his light flicker, his immobile and unbreakable attitude shatter, who had made him question life. Why he kept on.

It was Judy, of course. He knew he would never blame her. He loved her too much. But he damn well could do his best to hate her. Every punch he threw almost made him break down again. He cheated with his pills like one would a diet, like a cheat meal. He knew better than anyone that he relapses would never cease, not as long as the pain stayed. He began to feel drained of emotion the days that followed his discovery, three days. Three days were all it took to make him a brooding husk. Finnick couldn't get him to smile to even joke. He purposefully set himself up for roasts and jokes but none came. Nick just didn't seem like Nick anymore.

"Ugh!" Nick grunted as he threw a right haymaker, dodging a shadow opponent's quick jab, retaliating with a swift knockout elbow to the jaw. The wolf dummy never stood a chance. Nick continued to train at an elite level, having progressed in record time. He let his mind wander during rest and constricted it into focus while training. He ate only proteins and carbs, the fats came with the proteins. He had developed a diet to perfect his muscle to fat ratio. It was comparable to the best fighters in the world. And Nick knew it.

The haymaker had impacted at an approximated top speed of thirty miles per hour. It was in leagues with old record holders. The elbow exerted enough force to break the jaw of any medium to medium large mammal in Zootopia. Nick huffed and began to run on his treadmill, the same routine since the darkest night of his life. Worse than any hustle gone bad, worse than any old flame coming back with a vengeance, his heart panged with guilt. He felt that it was his fault. He knew he had been distant, but when she said that she loved him, he was the happiest mammal alive. But he was also the most terrified.

He was scared for her, he knew that the killer was after him. Samuel was more than a message, he was a declaration. He was a declaration that nowhere is safe. That _no-one_ is safe. It made him feel a whirlpool of emotions. His rage made him want to hunt down and terminate the opposition, the enemy. His sadness urged him toward the pills and booze. His love… it stayed with Judy. Paralyzed in time, a time before that night. Other emotions clogged his thoughts.

Nick was waiting. He knew that Judy was one to come to personally apologize and try to keep things professional, at least until they could request separate partners. Nick knew that eventually Judy would come, get past Finnick, just to kick him while he was down. He rarely thought of anything other than her, and the killer. He had plotted multiple maps, set up private surveillance, tapped city phone lines to sound a silent alarm at key words and even made an algorithm to determine possible code and break it. He was fully invested. Nick was not ready to allow his love to die on his account.

He was going to catch this psycho. He had to. For Judy.

Nick had just picked up his post workout drink and wrapped a towel around the fur matted down on his neck before a doorbell rang. He checked the security system for facial recognition and it fulfilled his anticipations and predictions. All the alarm said was 'Carrots' with hearts and carrots drawn on around her graduation picture. He sighed and began to climb the steps to the door.

 **OUTSIDE NICK'S APARTMENT**

Judy stood, flowers in paw, wearing a dress. She seldom wore dresses, she felt too constricted. But before this last hurrah, she had visited FruFru in an attempt to find 'the dress.' FruFru had said that dresses for females were as important as a male's suit. It had to be _perfect._

That, it was.

The dress was white with lavender and grey accents. It was nearly a second skin it was so tightly woven around her figure. Her left side had a cut going all the way to her hip, tapering as it rose. Judy came with only love in her heart, hoping that the reynard had the same. She followed her mother's advice, flowers. A varied bouquet, but it oozed nothing but romance. She had bought the works: bath bombs, candles, wine, she even went ahead and bought a romance movie. The doe wanted to take back what had happened three days ago, but she knew that all wounds healed slowly.

So she knocked.

Nick mumbled something about 'work' and 'busy' and had his eyes closed tightly.

"I know Judy. You want to stay 'friends.' Remain 'professional.' I get it. You didn't have to come." He spoke softly, his heart rate climbing at the mere smell of the rabbit in front of him.

"Open your eyes, Nick." She said.

He opened his eyes, and did a double take.

He saw everything, the dress, _God, the dress,_ her bag of goodies and the flowers. He admired how she had somehow known that tulips were his thing. His bad mood melted, his high replaced with… something.

But he knew he still had a responsibility to her, he had to keep her far away. In a sense, that night was a welcome wake up call.

"No." Was all he managed.

"What?" She squeaked, sounding heartbroken.

"You're not deaf, obviously, I mean look at those radar dishes! And I never stutter. Much." He said, putting up his hustler persona.

"Get over yourself you big idiot." Judy saw through him like a window.

"What?"

"I said, get over yourself. Your ego is so big, though, you might need a sheepa to guide you over."

"How dare you? You come to my residence all dressed up like you're getting ready to get plowed in a five star restaurant with Jackie. So, is it _Les riches seulement_ or The Divide? Oh, mens' or womens'? Or, if you're feeling extra naughty, the disabled mammal's room?" He seethed. "But that's not the damn point. You come here like this, and tell _me_ to get over myself? Are you crazy?"

"No Nick. But from what I'm told, I am just a dumb bunny." She said as she began to sniffle.

"Huh. Whoever said that might be onto something." He spat.

"Nick, I'm so sorry! I… I don't know what came over me!"

"Ok. Ok. You get to explain yourself. Come inside, but don't get too comfortable. I can't promise that Finn's guys won't remove you from the premises." He sighed.

"Thank you."

"Uh huh, Carrots."

Judy froze. _Carrots._ He was back to calling her by her nickname! ' _That was a good sign,'_ she thought optimistically.

They sat down and Nick picked up his drink and finished it. "Ok, Carrots, why are you here?"

She took in a deep breath and spoke. "I came because I love you Nicholas. With my every fiber."

He just watched her, a bored look playing across his features. "Judy, I am a fox. A fox that has never felt so much as I did for you. I never thought I would find a mate. But then, we became… something. And I loved it. Every fucking second was bliss. It was pure joy compressed into pellets of happiness. But then…" His voice trailed off and he looked her in the eyes.

"You say you love me. Would you rather have a bullet through your head rather than see me hurt in the field? Because I would die for you. I don't care if you marry that damn hare, I will love you until the reaper comes for my ass."

"Yes. I would die for you. I-I talked with my mother and she helped me realize two things. First, she definitely has a thing for strapping young foxes such as yourself." She saw a glimmer of laughter come and go in his emerald orbs. He let out a low chuckle. She continued, "And second, I love you too. I mean it. I can even explain why what happened actually happened. And no, we did not have sex. I-I'm a virgin Nick."

He wasn't surprised about her being a virgin, as he had always seen her too focused in er dream to settle like other bunnies. He, too was a virgin, but only because when his kind mates, they mate for life.

"Ok Carrots. Explain away."

"Ok. Thank you Nick. Alright. I guess I was missing you. Us. Waking up to your soft chest fur, after a night of massaging and deviance. I especially liked our music nights. I never knew you had such a beautiful voice." She murmured, eyes full of a milky cloud as if she wasn't all there. Like she was remembering the best day of her life.

"And, I was feeling needy. I was actually about make a reservation for us at a nice restaurant and then, maybe move somewhere more intimate. I wanted us to talk, to talk about what we were. What we are." She said, looking away for just a moment. Guilt lining her delicate features. Nick sighed again.

"Judy. You couldn't wait? I mean, I was out only two hours after you left the station. Two hours is too long to wait for someone you supposedly love? Because I feel something for you that I have never felt for anyone else in my entire life. I love you, and if you had wanted to mate then, I would have thrown away any chance at love in the future for yours then, in that moment. I don't know if you knew, but foxes mate for life."

Judy whimpered at Nick's voice. She had never heard so much despair in anyone's voice before. Not even Nick's when he had found her and Jack. "Nick. Please. I… I want to fix this. Please, tell me how." She pleaded, her eyes tearing up.

Nick couldn't take it anymore. His walls fell, and like Rome, he let his defenses get penetrated. He wrapped Judy up in a desperate hug, trying to forgive her. He sat there like that for a while, nuzzling the mammal he loved. But then his eyes shot wide open, he scrambled away from her. Judy was confused and a little hurt, she was enjoying their hug. Particularly the nuzzling, but it didn't matter now. What did matter was finding out what had made Nick uncomfortable.

"Nick? Are you ok?" She asked hastily.

"Carrots, I love you. You know that, but I'm not safe to be around. What if I wake up one day and find you in the bathroom like Samuel? I could never live with myself." His voice dying to a whisper.

"Nick, nothing could make me afraid of being with you. I already told you, I would die for you. I know this now."

Nick's eyes began to water, he felt the connection. His lips curled into a squirrely smile. "If y-you say so." Was all he could manage, as his chest heaved.

Judy smiled in return and jumped on him, bringing him into a kiss, deep and hungry. His canines nicked her tongue and he tasted copper. He pulled away only to see an upset bunny.

"Oh my God Judy! I'm so sorr-" He couldn't finish his sentence again, Judy had dragged him back into another kiss.

She broke it off and whispered into his ear, "Nick, that felt really, _really good,"_ She was now purring.

They kissed more, exploring each other's mouths. Judy's tongue was obsessed with his teeth, licking them, letting them make soft cuts. She whimpered and moaned at each lick, her ears turning into small furnaces the color of cherries. Nick began to rumble deeply, a masculine growl building in his throat. Judy's body began to move along to his own rhythm. She rubbed up against him, and grinded on him. Her eyes showing nothing but love and excitement.

Noticing her body language, Nick picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth never leaving his. He walked down the hall to their bedroom. _Their bedroom._

"I love you Judy."

"I love you too, Nick. I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13 : Love pt2

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DISNEY'S ZOOTOPIA**_

 _ **I'm sorry about not posting recently, I've sought help in fixing my story from the beginning. If you guys enjoy this chapter, you have three authors to thank. First up is the legendary A big admirer of time! Next, is she-dies-at-the-end!. Last but definitely not least, is Harkonnen28! These guys are wonderful authors and even better friends. The help and honesty they've given me is an inspiration. Go check out their stories!**_

 _ **Now, the story...**_

Nick carried Judy, not stopping their loving assault on each other. Judy gasped at Nick's no holds barred nipping. Her ears burned at his gentle bites, her nose twitching. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Judy, are you sure? This is your first time. Are you sure you want it to be me?"

Judy just smiled and kissed him. Nick's paw fumbled for the door and closed it. He walked them to the bed and laid Judy down. She ran her paws down the sides of her body stopping short at her thighs as she looked up at Nick who stood, dazed. The mere sight of her made Nick woozy. She giggled and grabbed him by his tank top. Judy brought him into another kiss, and she began to undo her dress.

As she did this, Nick took the opportunity to take off his tank top. He turned back around to see Judy in black lingerie, fiddling with the strap of her brassiere. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the packet in his paws.

"Judy. I love you, but I have to admit, I'm nervous. What if you find someone like Jack? What if you leave me? I don't think I could bear to have that happen. I need you to be certain. No doubts." He whispered endearingly.

She frowned and sat next to him, laying her head in his lap. Looking up at him. "Nick, I love you more than anything. I want nothing more than this. Believe me, I'm nervous too, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than ready. I'm happy, I'm excited. I want this to happen, Nick." She grabbed his waistband and pulled down as she leaned in for another kiss. Nick turned her over and lost himself in her. Her eyes, lavender oceans of emotion.

' _God, she's amazing.'_ He thought as she softly bit his neck. It sent shivers down his spine, goosebumps erupting all over him.

"Nick… I-I'm ready when you are." She stammered, her smile never leaving her face. Her endearing features filling Nick's mind.

He slowly reached behind her and unhooked her brassiere. She removed the cups from her body and cringed as he stared, eyes deep.

"I know they're not great, but…" She was interrupted abruptly by an orange padded finger to her lips. She glanced at Nick who chuckled.

"Carrots, in all of my severely limited experience I have never seen anyone so beautiful. To me, size doesn't matter. You matter. You are by far the most gorgeous mammal I have ever met. Ok?" He encouraged softly, eyes never leaving hers.

"Thank you, Nick, I'm glad you think so." She replied shyly.

"No Judy. I know so." He said, going in for another kiss. She returned it and more, her tongue sliding over his teeth, nipping it. She moaned at the tingles of pain. It felt… awakening. She felt more adrenaline and more excitement than before.

Nick's paws wandered encompassing every inch of fur. They went past her waistband of her panties and cupped her ass, squeezing ever so slightly. She gasped into his ear and he smirked at her reaction. She giggled and took off her panties, opting to leave on her stockings. Judy held on tightly, deepening the kiss. Nick melted away into her kiss, he felt her velvet lips against his own. She separated and gasped for air, still giggling. He smile and took off his sweat pants.

Judy began to play with herself, running her paw up and down her entrance. Trembling in excitement and pleasure. Nick bent down and kissed her scarlet lips. She whimpered at his teasing. He smiled sheepishly. She turned over and crawled over at him, slowly, her hips swaying behind her. Nick shuddered at the sight.

Judy crept up and pulled at Nick's boxers. Her ears lit up red like Christmas lights at the sight of Nick's member. She cleared her throat and looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You-You're bigger than I thought you'd be, heh. I had sort of imagined you like the bucks in the magazines." She said, laughing nervously.

Nick sat down next to her. "You can still pull out of this. I won't be hurt or offended. I understand." He said softly, caressing her cheek.

She never took her eyes off of his. She gently held her paw to his and leaned into it. She nuzzled it and spoke to him. "Nick, I love you. I want to have my first time with you. I want every time from here to when I die to be with you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Encouraged by her response and aroused by her display, Nick stood and tried to softly, slowly, open her legs. She resisted a little at first but relaxed when he started kissing her. He began kissing her at her mouth. He worked down her neck, pecks and small nibbles, her chest. Short and sweet licks followed by kisses down to her thighs where he massaged her surrounding area of her sex. She moaned and widened her legs.

Nick brought his fingers ever closer to her core, bringing his face up to her's. He kissed her and pushed two fingers into her. She silently screamed into the scruff of his neck, heaving, breathless. She gasped into his fur. Nick smiled and whispered into her ears, his voice deep and raspy, but full of passion.

"Judith Hopps, I love you. I want you to feel my love. Do you want to feel it in your bones? The same way I do?"

She purred at the sound of his voice, the sensation of heat radiating from his muscular body. Moaning at his invitation. "Mmmm, yes. Yes _please._ "

His knees went weak upon hearing her response, the sexiness and craving behind every syllable. So he acted on it. He put his tip at her entrance, eliciting a shudder and moan from the grey bunny. He teased her more, rubbing it in circles, putting it in only half an inch, but enough for her _feel it._ She grabbed his wrists and looked into his eyes. He saw fire behind her eyes. She wore a smile and spoke, "Nick, I'm gonna get you to quit teasing. Now."

He didn't have time to process what she meant when she pulled him close. He went deep into her, breaking her hymen. She gave a wince and a whimper, but they were soon replaced by moans and screams of pleasure. Immense and burning pleasure ate away at her from the inside out, her eyes bulging.

Nick felt her tightly wound around him. He gasped and gasped. She flexed her body around him and experimented with moving. She wiggled at his base which sent shivers down their spines. She bounced ever so slightly, moaning each time.

Nick was frozen, but Judy's initiative woke him from his stasis. He slowly began to buck his hips. He felt the pressure and started to feel like he couldn't resist going harder, encouraged by her moans and screams. She grabbed on tightly to his neck, catching him in an embrace. She gave more vocal encouragement and he pounded into her.

"Oh God! Nick! Yes! Oh!" She screamed. Convulsing at the feeling, she kept bucking too. She felt every inch of Nick, and she did her best to keep from burning out her voice by screaming.

Nick picked her up and didn't stop his thrusts, holding her in a hug with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He began to feel his knot swell, feeling the pressure building up to his release. He grunted and started going deeper and harder, making Judy whimper in glorious pain turned to pleasure. He held his breath and bucked faster, kissing Judy's ears and biting the tips.

Breathless, Judy began to gasp for air. She kissed his neck, going in circles. He finished with a long withheld moan. He laid himself and Judy down on the bed and let her catch her breath before speaking. "Judy, I'm so sorry, I should have asked if you were okay with being knotted. It was inconsiderate, to say the least."

Judy smiled and kissed him. "Mmmm... you big softie. I'm perfectly fine. It feels really good if I'm honest. You are a fox of many talents... it does seem that mind melting, gut pounding, rough, passionate lovemaking is one of them." She moaned into her fox's fur.

He chuckled. "Well, I am the best."

"You're so modest. The perfect gentlemammal."

"Only to my carrots."

She wiggled closer to him and snuggled up against him. "Not that I'm really complaining, but when do we get to take showers? When does your knot, uh, de-knot?"

Nick laughed at her struggle to describe their entanglement. "I honestly don't know. From sex-ed, I learned it can be anywhere from ten minutes to thirty. Wolves have it starting at thirty. Pretty weird I guess."

She just giggled and closed her eyes, her smile dying down. "I love you, Nick. I really do. Tonight? Tonight was the best night of my life. I really felt liberated, free. But I also feel you. I feel your love. And I wanted to apologize, again. You never deserved what I did. I'm sorry."

Nick frowned and pushed her chin up, getting her to face him. "Judy, it's okay. I forgive you. Okay? I forgive you."

"Let's shower together. It'll save time. Besides I have work tomorrow."

"That's fine by me." He said, smiling from ear to ear.


	14. Author's Note and Apology

_**Hello guys. I don't know what to say here, other than thank you. I feel guilty, but I can't keep writing. All month I have been trying to feel the itch to write, but nothing. I just can't write something I am no longer inspired to write. I may continue my Gotham/Batman story but I not even sure about that. I'm sorry. If you want to take over, I will send you the files and you can write if you want. The story deserves a good ending. I can send you details about the story line I planned or you can do it yourself from here. Again, thank you and I apologize.**_


	15. Chapter 14: Skye Lauren

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF DISNEY'S ZOOTOPIA**_

 _ **After the last chapter I published, I found myself enjoying my own company more, it was like a therapeutic release, simply doing new things and seeing the world differently. That's why when I was reading fanfictions I felt a pang. A feeling I had felt before, I wanted to write again! SO, here we are. I will try my best to finish what I started. As always, reviews are highly appreciated and especially with this chapter, they're encouraged. Please enjoy!**_

Jack walked down the street, his shoulders hunched as he moved. He was disappointed and saddened as when he opened his closet this morning he found a tear down the side of his suit. On a normal day, his tailor could have fixed it up in a short while but when he came into the small family owned shop, the air was heavy and cold. Jack asked for his tailor by name and was told the sad news; he had died in his sleep two nights ago.

It made Jack think about himself, his suave and confidence a defense. He thought about his life and mortality. He thought about Skye.

Skye.

An angel to Jack, Skye was his fiancee. She was an agent too, a very good one at that. Jack met Skye through Daniel on a chance meeting in the academy. They quickly became friends and eventually secret lovers. Interspecies relationships were universally frowned upon, love be damned. But, they made it work. When marriage between lovers of all types was legalized, Jack proposed.

As fate would have it, the next day Skye was assigned to a solo objective. It was a dangerous mission, but Skye rarely failed solo missions, her only failures had happened when she was a rookie. A total of two accounts on the books. She was near spotless, a prime candidate.

But it wasn't any old solo mission. No, Jack remembered the events leading up to the mission quite vividly, his most cherished and yet most regretful memories.

 _ **Memory**_

" _ **Jack, I have to tell you something, and I need you to tell me you won't laugh or say it's silly." Skye said nervously.**_

 _ **The white and black hare simply rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. "Skye, I swear I won't do that."**_

" _ **Ok, ok. You don't have to sound too patronizing and condescending." She giggled at her fiancee's never ending amusement. "Well, on my last assignment I felt odd. I felt out of place and like I was being watched. I know I'm supposed to be a ghost on internationals which is why it felt so… wrong. Sinful. I turned and saw nobody. Am I crazy?"**_

 _ **Jack's eyes widened at her whimper, one of confusion and shame, but his eyes softened. "No. No, I don't think you're crazy. I also don't think there's a soul on this earth that is good enough to catch you or any of the CIA Elite Espionage team members on a mission. We're trained to be paranoid."**_

"Those were my last words to the love of my life. 'We're trained to be paranoid.'" Jack whispered to himself, finally taking a break. He sat down on a park bench and took in the light, the bright and warm rays of the evening sun. The colors dazzled him.

Jack stifled a small sob at the cruel memory that came next in his mind. It was like he was punishing himself for betraying Skye. He almost slept with some rabbit that rubbed him the right way. It wasn't love, and it wasn't a bond, it was nothing more than hormones, pheromones and looks. He was so glad that Nick caught them, even if he just felt lonely. He had to keep up with the reputation of tough guy but he was swelling with regret and guilt. He could never imagine how Nick felt.

The next memory. Jack called it the Doorstep memory. The door to his humble house had been knocked on many times over the years, but it felt different. This one time felt so much more different.

He could never forget it.

 _ ***Knock! Knock!***_

" _ **Who could this be? Daniel usually calls before coming over." Jack muttered lazily. He got up from is seat on the couch and walked to the door.**_

 _ ***Knock! Knock!***_

" _ **Ugh, I'm coming! Have patience please." He said to his visitors.**_

 _ **Jack opened the door and yawned. It was sort of early and Jack had woken up from a rest in his living room, so he was understandably tired and not entirely awake.**_

 _ **That is, until he saw the faces of the German shepard and Bison before him. The downtrodden looks, an atmosphere you can only describe as suffocating and dense. He could tell they were hesitating to speak to him, almost as if they wished he had never answered the door.**_

" _ **Are you Jackson?" The dog asked, roughly clearing his throat.**_

" _ **Yes. Why?" Jack answered carefully. He knew something was not right.**_

" _ **We have to give you some bad news. Would you mind letting us in? It's better if you sit." The bison said in response.**_

 _ **Jack found that his mouth wouldn't open. His legs began to feel faint but he nodded and let them in. They sat on his couch while he sat on the foot rest. His heart began to pound in response to the eerie silence. The temperature of the room dropped. Or, at least, it felt like it.**_

" _ **We regret to inform you…", began the large dog.**_

 _ **Jack's mind began to race. 'Please stop.'**_

" _ **... that Agent…"**_

' _ **Stop now.'**_

" _ **...Skye Lauren has…"**_

' _ **Please…'**_

" _ **... been killed in the line of duty."**_

' _ **STOP!'**_

Jack's world was shattered that day. And he would never forgive himself. He was the one who gave her a false sense of invincibility, of utter confidence.

Her death was on him.


End file.
